Sexy Ass
by At Nox
Summary: TRADUCTION. "Depuis des années, Naruto devait endurer le harcèlement constant des gens qui l'entourait. Mais récemment, ce harcèlement était devenu trop difficile à supporter. La suggestion de ses supposés meilleurs amis ...?" SasuxNaru
1. The Plan

******Note de la traductrice :**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu l'autorisation de Kazenoyouni pour traduire sa fiction « Sexy Ass ». Elle fait 24 chapitres pour le moment, et n'est pas terminée. C'est une histoire que j'ai vraiment appréciée, et que j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous faire découvrir. J'espère que ma traduction sera à la hauteur du texte originale, et qu'elle le servira plutôt que l'inverse.

J'ai déjà quelques chapitres de traduits, et j'essaierai d'en poster un une fois par semaine.

Encore une chose, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice, et j'ai parfois du mal avec l'orthographe, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé merci de me contacter par message privé !

******Disclaimer :** Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire qui elle est née des mains de Kazenoyouni.

******Warning :** C'est une histoire à caractère homosexuelle. Vous voilà prévénu, si vous n'aimez pas ca, ne lisez pas. Il y a également de nombreuses scènes sexuelles _très _explicite et un langage parfois fleurit. (cette histoire est classée M).

******Note de l'auteur : **_Ok, alors voici ma première tentative réelle d'écrire du SasuNaru. Je l'ai posté sur Lj mais ce n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus_

**Sexy Ass**

**Chapitre 1 : The plan**

Naruto foudroya l'homme brun assis nonchalamment à côté de lui. Plutôt que de se sentir offensé par ce regard ce dernier sourit, paraissant encore plus fou avec ses deux triangles rouges tatouées sur le visage, ses yeux brillants avec jubilation. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas gain de cause, le blond se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roses assise de l'autre côté, qui soupira.

« Naruto, nous fixer ne rendra pas ce qui vient d'arriver moins vrai, » grommela-t-elle, se massant la nuque. Être entre ces deux idiots lui avait toujours donné mal à la tête.

Kiba ria et donna au blond une grande claque dans le dos, le faisant grogner à la perte d'air.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'y faire, Fox Face (1). Tu le sais depuis des années, pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi ? Naruto grogna presque d'agacement. « Parce que j'en peux plus putain ! Ce bâtard à eu le culot de me peloter ! Et au boulot ! »

Sakura soupira de nouveau. Elle pouvait comprendre son ami. Étant donné que ça faisait des années qu'on lui disait qu'il avait « un cul extrêmement baisable », il aurait du y être (tristement) habitué. Mais pour les personnes qui lui tournait autour pour le tripoter, ça ne changeait rien. Si elle avait été dans les parages, elle aurait volontiers frappé le gars, et assez fort pour l'envoyer dans les vapes.

« Naruto... »commença-t-elle en regardant le garçon aux yeux bleu avec lassitude. Honnêtement, elle détestait le sermonner, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là. « Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est- »

« Oui! C'est ça ! T'envoyer en l'air ! » Cria Kiba, s'asseyant triomphalement sur sa chaise, si brusquement qu'il tomba et se cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Les yeux verts de Sakura le fusillèrent sur place pour l'avoir interrompu.

« Quoi, putain ? Kiba, soit pas débile ! » Cria Naruto. Ça y est, le mal de tête était revenu, Sakura grogna.

« Mais oui, c'est ça la réponse ! Brillant ! » continua Kiba, ricanant méchamment.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette réponse ? » demanda Naruto en faisant la moue.

Kiba releva sa chaise et se rassit, prêt à expliquer son génial raisonnement à l'idiot blond.

« Ok, je sais que tu es dans le déni, tu sais à propos d'avoir un incroyable et absolument tentant petit cul, peut importe ce que les gens t'en disent. Et je sais que tu prétends préférer les filles, à qui tu fou des râteaux à foison » Naruto plissa les yeux. « Bon, je sais très bien que tu es aussi puceau qu'à ta naissance, professeurs pervers mis a part. » Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent de nouveau. « Mais pense-y juste. Tous ce que tu as vraiment à faire, c'est prendre un type au hasard et le laisser te baiser le cul et après tous tes problèmes seront résolut ! »

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent encore et il continua de foudroyer aussi férocement que possible le brun.

« Et comment, » grommela-t-il entre ses dents,« et en quoi serait-ce supposé résoudre mes problèmes ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « comment » ? » Ronchonna Kiba

« Je pense que tu as mis de côté un détail dans ce que tu appelles ton 'brillant plan' », tempéra Sakura.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Mon dieu, Kiba ! » cracha Naruto. Kiba se rassit convenablement et médita un moment,

alors que Naruto fulminait et que Sakura essayait vainement d'apaiser sa migraine. N'aurait-elle pas du apprendre depuis le temps que sortir avec ces deux là était trop fatiguant pour que ça en vaille la peine ?

Mais quand Naruto s'était précipité dans son bureau, le visage rougissant et la suppliant pour avoir son avis, elle n'avait rien put faire à part le suivre jusqu'à son propre bureau où Kiba avait déjà pris ses aises. Bien sur le blond n'était pas assez stupide pour demander les conseils de Kiba, le brun avait juste vu Naruto dans un état troublé et avait décidé qu'il aurait aussi bien intérêt à suivre de près ce qu'il se passait. Peut être arriverait-il à glaner quelques informations pour faire chanter le blond plus tard. Et puis aussi parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Finalement, Kiba reprit la parole « Tu sais, je ne voulais pas dire n'importe quel mec au hasard. »

Les deux paires d'yeux verts et bleus se ragaillardirent à la possibilité d'une nouvelle explication.

« Oui, oui, écoutez, » Dit Kiba, conspirateur, se penchant en avant sur le bureau. Naruto et Sakura se penchèrent également vers lui. « Bien, donc tu trouves un mec possessif, ok ? Un qui, une fois qu'il a choppé ton cul, ne veux laisser personne d'autre y jeter un œil. Je veux dire, parce que ça serait _son_ cul. »

« T'es en train de me dire de trouver un mec qui serait tellement possessif qu'il terrifiait n'importe qui laissant traîner ses yeux ou sa bite à proximité de moi ? »

Kiba acquiesça joyeusement, l'air vraiment satisfait de lui-même.

« Kiba, t'es qu'un crétin. » Ce dernier sembla se dégonfler face au oh-si-subtile rejet du blond devant sont 'brillant plan'.

« En faite... » songea Sakura, se demandant comment Kiba avait pu toucher quelque chose qui pourrait marcher.

« Quoi ?! » Cria Naruto, en voyant l'expression contemplative inscrite sur le joli visage de Sakura. Kiba grimaça victorieusement. Si Sakura était d'accord avec lui, ça ne confirmerait pas seulement qu'il était brillant, mais il savait aussi qu'elle plus que les autres pourrait pousser Naruto à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Sakura-chan... » supplia Naruto, sortant son ultime regard de chien battu.

Elle l'ignora. « Pense y Naruto. Si tu trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes, laisse le te limer le cul, ça devrait empêcher les pervers d'ici de te reluquer en permanence. Le gars devra quand même être vraiment possessif par contre. Ça pourrait être compliqué. Cependant je doute que tu ais un problème pour le séduire quand tu l'auras trouvé. »

« Gahh ! Mais vous êtes tous tarés ! » Hurla Naruto, à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

La porte choisie ce moment pour s'ouvrir brusquement, allant frapper le mur où ils purent entendre un « crack » bien audible. Dans l'encadrement se tenait une femme à l'air vraiment pas commode, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant sur sa poitrine plutôt impressionnante.

« Pourquoi, devrais-je demander, » commença-t-elle, une veine pulsant sur son front, sa voix essayant de camoufler sa colère, « n'êtes-vous pas en train de travailler ? »

Tous le monde se figea. Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur leurs patron, craignant pour leurs vies. Tsunade, pour sa part, dévisagea chaque paire d'yeux à son tour, pour revenir à ceux d'un bleu profond lorsqu'elle estima qu'elle y avait vu assez de peur. Les yeux vacillèrent.

« Tsunade-baaaaachan ! Sakura et Kiba m'embêtent ! » gémit la voix de ce cher Naruto. Elle put sentir sa colère s'apaiser. Ce fichu garnement.

« Tsunade-san, » Commença Sakura « Naruto est venu me demander un conseil, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser tomber alors qu'il était dans un état évident de détresse ! » plaida-t-elle, sachant que leurs boss allait instantanément oublier son ancienne fureur et être prête à les aider. Elle eu raison.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » dit-elle en se précipitant vers le bureau.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, » souffla Sakura, qui ne s'attendait pas a voir sa patronne se précipiter, tirer une chaise qui était alors occupée par quelqu'un devant le bureau de Naruto, laissant cette personne sur assommée sur le sol, et se jeter sur la chaise, attendant.

Cependant, avant que Sakura ne puisse commencer, Tsunade cria, les faisant tous sursauter, « Shizune, saké ! » Tsunade sentait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa secrétaire brune surgit dans la pièce, ayant entendu sa supérieure hurler, une bouteille de saké et une coupe vissée dans les mains. Elle accouru jusqu'à la blonde qui se servit calmement.

« Parfait. Bon, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, sirotant sa tasse rapidement.

Sakura lui expliqua la situation, Tsunade engloutissant goulûment son précieux saké, ses yeux se plissant en deux fentes étroites à la mention du harcèlement sexuel dont Naruto était victime au seins de son entreprise. Sakura continua ensuite en lui exposant le plan de Kiba, ajoutant ses propres détails au discours pour que Tsunade ne deviennent ni perdue, ni irritable. Comme la jeune fille finissait, Tsunade réalisa qu'elle était à cour d'alcool. Donc bien sur, elle hurla de nouveau.

« Tsunade-san, est-ce bien raisonnable de boire si tôt dans la journée ? » osa demander Sakura. Naruto frissonna de peur devant l'audace de le jeune femme et Kiba tenta de se couler sous le bureau. Tsunade lui lança un regard noir.

Shizune réapparu dans la pièce, une autre bouteille dans les bras. « Tsuande-san, Vos ne devriez pas boire si tôt dans la journée. Et ne devriez-vous pas vous mettre au travail ? »

Tsunade prit la bouteille et tourna son regard vers Shizune, qui se dépêcha de battre en retraite.

La femme aux gros seins se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe en se versant une nouvelle coupe avant de prendre la parole. « je pense qu'ils ont raison, gamin. »

« Eh ?! » S'exclama Naruto.

Leurs boss avala une nouvelle coupe et hocha la tête. « Ça fait un moment que je pense que tu as grand besoin de t'envoyer en l'air. Et à propos de cette histoire de fesse, il est clair que tu n'as rien à envier à personne. Oh et je vais traquer et tuer chaque pervers qui a osé poser la main sur toi. »

Naruto put sentir le sang affluer et colorer ses joues, incapable d'assimiler le fait qu'il venait juste de se faire complimenter à propos de ses fesses par son patron, qu'il voyait comme une figure maternelle. Il abandonna finalement et laissa sa tête frapper la surface dure de son bureau. « vous êtes tous, je dis bien tous, tarés. »

« Seulement, je pense que si tu lui offres tes jolies petites fesses, le gars ne devra pas seulement être possessif, » continua Tsunade, ignorant le blond tout en reprenant une nouvelle gorgée de saké, s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise, « il devra avoir de l'argent aussi. »

« De l'argent ? » demande Kiba, prenant encore plus ses aises à son tour. Voyant leurs boss ici avec eux, il se senti rassuré de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à retourner travailler tout de suite.

« Bien sur, » approuva Sakura . « D'une part, si le gars que choisira Naruto a de l'argent, il sera assuré de ne manquer de rien, et puis avec l'argent viens le pouvoir ! Les abrutis d'ici n'oseraient pas lorgner sur les fesses de Naruto si ils savaient que Naruto avait un riche, puissant et possessif amant. Le mec n'aurait même pas besoin d'être dans les parages et de surveiller activement la jolie paire de blondie si sa réputation le faisait pour lui. »

Tsunade acquiesça. Naruto gémit, abandonnant les derniers droits qu'il essayait tant bien qu mal de garder sur sa chasteté.

« Et où supposez-vous que je vais trouver un mec riche, puissant et possessif ? »

« Et est-ce que ça sera possible pour lui de séduire un mec comme ça ? » demanda Kiba.

« Sois pas idiot. Bien sur. Tout ce que le gosse aurait à faire c'est de brandir ses fesses et il se retrouverait cloué contre un mur avant d'avoir put dire 'déshabille-moi'. »

Naruto gémit encore. Qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie pour se retrouver maudit au point d'être associé à ces gens si désireux de faire étalage de son cul ?

« Après, le problème c'est de savoir où. » ajouta Sakura, l'air pensif alors qu'elle se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Humm, » songea Tsunade, prenant une nouvelle lampée de son verre.

« Très bien, alors laissez moi au moins ce choix là, » Commença Naruto, assit dans son siège. Si il était obligé de marcher dans ce plan, autant que celui-ci soit clair. « Vous voulez que je trouve un homme riche et possessif, que je le laisse me baiser, et laisser sa jalousie s'occuper des losers qui m'ont toujours tripoté à leurs convenances ? »

Ses deux collègues et sa patronne approuvèrent, heureux qu'il comprenne finalement la logique imparable de leur plan. Il gémit de nouveau.

« Donc aucun de vous ne se soucis du fait que je vais y perdre ma virginité. »

« Bien sur qu'on s'en soucis, Naruto. » le réconforta Sakura.

« Non, pas le moins du monde, » répondit Kiba, semblant très content de lui.

« T'es toujours vierge ? » s'exclama Tsunade, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa coupe de saké actuelle. Naruto la regarda. « Mais t'as pas 23 an ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas encore envoyé en l'air ?! »

Naruto l'ignora. « je ne veux pas le faire ! » protesta-t-il.

« Seigneur, Fox Face. Personne ne te force, » déclara Kiba alors que dans sa tête quelqu'un chantait fébrilement 'Q_ue Quelqu'un le force ! Que quelqu'un le force !' _Il voulait un peu d'action, merde ! Et regarder le blond se faire tourmenter sur le fait de s'envoyer en l'air était quand même très divertissant. Il lutta pour cacher son petit sourire.

« Kiba a raison, Naruto. On te force à coucher avec personne. On te dit juste que si tu veux que les pervers ici arrêtent de reluquer ton derrière en permanence et de le caresser dès qu'ils peuvent, tu devras y mettre un peu du tiens et te pencher devant quelqu'un. » Répliqua raisonnablement Sakura.

Naruto eut l'air consterné.

« Tu sais, » murmura Tsunade, comme elle jetait un regard triste vers sa coupe vide, « Il me semble que j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs à propos d'une fête de la haute qui aurait lieu dans une semaine ou deux. Je te pari que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un à qui te donner. »

« Geh, Je ne veux rien de personne, et surtout pas dans mon cul ! » cria Naruto, en agitant ses bras en signe d'exaspération. Pourquoi personne n'écoutait les protestations de ce qui restait de sa dignité ?

« Calme toi, gamin. Personne ne te dis de te laisser allonger par le premier riche qui passe. Si le mec doit être possessif, il doit aussi être beau gosse, » ajouta Tsunade avant de hurler pour plus de saké. Shizune apparu moins de deux secondes plus tard, semblant éreintée.

« Tsunade-san, si vous m'appellé encore votre stock va vite diminuer. » murmura-t-elle comme elle lui tendait une autre bouteille.

« Quoi ? Où est passé tout mon saké ? »

« Vous l'avez but, Tsunade-san. »

Tsunade réfléchit pendant une minute avant de renifler. « Bien. Remplissez mon armoire pour demain matin. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de travailler sobre. »

Shizune soupira. « Oui, Tsunade-san. » Puis elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venu pendant que Tsunade se remplissait joyeusement une nouvelle coupe.

« Maintenant, comme je le disais, »continua-t-elle « si tu vas à ce truc avec moi, je pourrais t'aider à trouver un beau gosse à qui ça ne te dérangerais pas de donner tes fesses.

Sakura approuva et Kiba essaya de son mieux d'étouffer son rire, alors que Naruto semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Honnêtement, comment vous pouvez prendre tout ça à la légère ? Qui vous a donné l'autorité sur ma vie sexuelle ? »

« Ou l'absence de celle-ci » ajouta Kiba

« Oh la ferme » murmura Naruto.

« Hé, on essaye juste de t'aider, Fox Face. Si tu voulais pas pourquoi t'es venu nous voir alors ? On essaye juste de te montrer qu'on se soucis de toi. » Kiba donna a Naruto un sourire de loup, celui qui dit clairement « je me fou de toi ».

« je t'ai pas demandé ton aide, Kiba, j'ai demandé les conseils de Sakura. Et j'ai pas demandé à Tsunade non plus de venir se mettre une murge dans mon bureau. Et je n'ai certainement pas demandé la confirmation comme quoi tu te soucis de faire en sorte que ma vie soit aussi merdique que possible.

Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, regarde Naruto, » commença Sakura, revêtant soudainement son visage 'je-suis-en-affaire-donc-la-ferme-et-écoute-moi'. « Si tu veux que tous ces pervers ici, au bureau, arrêtent d'admirer tes fesses et si tu veux qu'ils paient pour toutes les emmerdes qu'ils t'ont causés jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu dois trouver quelqu'un qui va les faire payer. Tu ne peux pas le faire, Je ne peux pas le faire, Kiba préférait mourir de rire plutôt que de le faire et Tsunade ne peux rien faire de plus. »

«J'en reviens toujours pas que ces petits merdeux harcèlent le gamin. Ou n'importe qui d'autre. Quand je trouverais qui ils sont... » La coupe qu'elle tenait se fendit alors qu'elle la serrait, fixant la table pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Oui, bon, je suis habitué aux regards, c'est les attouchements qui me mettent hors de moi. » soupira Naruto. « Ça fait des années qu'on me répète que j'ai un cul purement baisable. » Il s'arrêta un moment et pensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis un froncement de sourcil traversa son visage, ses joues recouvertes de six moustaches se gonflèrent. « Putain ! Pourquoi je dois être en dessous! »

Les trois autres se regardèrent. Ça n'avait jamais traversé leurs esprits qu'il aurait put en être autrement. Tsunade haussa les épaules et s'empara d'une autre tasse. Sakura avait l'air bizarrement gênée alors que Kiba permis à un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage, ses yeux brillant d'allégresse.

« Je vous hais tous. » marmonna Naruto alors qu'il plongeait son visage entre ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

« Bon, je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux encaisser de votre part pour aujourd'hui. » soupira Tsunade comme elle se levait, sa coupe fissurée et ses bouteilles de saké vides dans les mains. « Gamin, Je te ferais suivre plus d'infos à propos de cette fête quand j'en saurais plus. Met quelque chose de classe. Et sexy. On veut que tu t'envoies en l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto gémit alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« C'est bon, Naruto. Je t'aiderais pour trouver quelque chose. » sourit Sakura en se levant, se préparant à partir aussi. Kiba Sourit à Naruto comme il la suivait vers la porte.

« Bonne Chance, Blondie. »

Ainsi, Naruto fut seul dans son bureau, terrifié pour sa santé mentale et la perte désormais proche de sa chasteté.

* * *

(1) Fox Face, étant le surnom que Kiba donne à Naruto, j'ai préféré le laisser en anglais, j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux. On pourrait le traduire par « Face de Renard ».

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'attends vos impressions (et je ferais suivre vos commentaires à l'auteur).

A Bientôt:)


	2. The Party

******Note de la traductrice : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir autant de réactions positives, ça me motive vraiment pour vous offrir la meilleure traduction possible ! Si vous avez des questions particulières adressée à l'auteure n'hésitez pas, j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'elles lui parviennent. En tout cas voici le chapitre deux ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

******Disclaimer :** Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire dont je ne suis que la traductrice (le lien de l'histoire est sur mon profile)

******Warning :** Un Naruto rougissant, perversion, langage fleurit.

******Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Red Apple : **Oui, cette histoire n'a pas finie de te faire rire;) Et Sasuke va avoir du travail ! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon travail de traduction, c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de traduire cette fiction !

**Rawr : **Et bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes:)

**Misew :** Pas de quoi pour la traduction, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**COCO91 : **Pas de quoi, j'espère que la suite te plairas autant !

**Hime-sama : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est super frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire une histoire qui a l'air génial à cause de la barrière de la langue. Je suis contente de pouvoir te faire découvrir cette fiction, et je suis sure que le soutient des lecteurs français va motiver l'auteure !:)

******Fan :** Et bien si, tu avais mis ton nom sur la première review, mais c'était assez drôle de lire la deuxième, donc c'est pas trop grave !:p Traduire cette histoire et vous la faire partager est un vrai plaisir, et voir autant de réaction positive est très encourageant, merci à toi ! Je connais le site Yasha No Naruto, il y a beaucoup de bonnes histoires dessus ! J'ai lut le résumé aussi qu'ils avaient fait de cette histoire, et c'est vrai que c'est pas mal d'avoir fait une partie recommandation, ca fait de la pub pour les auteurs ! C'est sympa de leurs part:) Pour les scènes citronnées je pense que tu vas être servie ! Merci pour ta review !

**__****Note de l'auteure :**_ Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer le chapitre un. Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien ca me rend heureuse. Donc voici le second chapitre de SA, j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

**Sexy Ass**

**Chapitre 2 : The Party**

Trop tôt, ce jour funeste arriva. Naruto attendait dans son appartement que Tsunade arrive. Elle avait prévue de passer le chercher (elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour s'y rendre seul et voulait être sure qu'il ne serait pas attaqué dès son arrivée). Sakura avait pris sur son temps personnel pour faire en sorte qu'il soit présentable. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses pensait que le meilleur look pour lui était probablement le style 'je-viens-juste-de-prendre-mon-pied', c'est-à-dire les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, formant de nombreux épis blonds, des vêtements assez formels, mais portés d'une manière négligée et sexy. Dans l'ensemble, cependant, elle avait reconnue qu'elle n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Il était magnifique (et tout à fait baisable) juste comme il était.

Finalement Tsunade arriva dans son élégante convertible grise argentée, vêtu d'une jolie robe qui n'arrivai pas à cacher entièrement son opulente poitrine. Naruto gémit quand il la vit, Kiba debout à côté d'elle, prêt à partir. Tous les quatre (Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade et lui-même) allaient à cette soirée, ainsi que Jiraiya, l'un des anciens professeurs de Naruto de l'Université.

« Garde tes gémissements pour quand tu t'enverras en l'air, gamin, » marmonna Tsunade alors qu'elle regardait le blond, abordant un sourire qui ne pouvait être qualifié que de diabolique (d'après l'avis de Naruto, bien sur). Elle eu un hochement de tête appréciateur en sa direction avant de lui indiquer la voiture.

« Tu sais que Iruka-sensei va te tuer lorsqu'il sera mit au courant de tout ça, » tenta Naruto, espérant que l'idée d'un Iruka vengeur aurait arrêté Tsunade et les autres dans leurs plans machiavélique. Sakura et Kiba frissonnèrent et pâlirent considérablement.

« Tu ne lui as...pas encore dis ? » lui demanda Sakura, un peu surprise.

Naruto soupira « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. » Ok, alors il _avait _essayé. « Peut importe combien de fois je l'appelle, il n'a même pas l'air de recevoir mes messages de désespoir. »

« En faite, gamin...Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense qu'il a quitté la ville... » Approuva Tsunade, l'air pensif. Elle se tourna vers lui, son sourire diabolique de retour sur ses lèvres. « Mais tu sais, ça a peut être quelque chose avoir avec ce voyage tout frais payé pour l'Italie sur lequel il est tombé...par hasard. »

Naruto resta bouche bée devant sa patronne. « Vous l'avez éloigné exprès ! »

« Oh, il était plutôt content d'y aller. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de vacances... »

Naruto senti son dernier espoir le quitter, s'envolant vers une cote Italienne. Il se reprit et essaya de nouveau. « Oui, bon, il n'est pas joignable pour le _moment, _mais quand il rentrera, vous êtes tous cuits. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules et le poussa sans ménagement dans la voiture. Naruto fronça les sourcils mais fut parfaitement ignoré. Kiba le suivit à l'intérieur sur la banquette arrière, alors que Sakura avait réussi à obtenir la place de choix qu'était le siège passager avant.

Le trajet jusqu'au luxueux hôtel où avait lieu la fête fut plutôt calme, Naruto songeait aux meilleurs moyens de s'échapper, Kiba souriait avec allégresse, Sakura et Tsunade essayaient quand à elles de trouver les meilleures façons de contrer les plans du crétin blond.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu-dit et sortirent de la voiture, Tsunade remit les clés de sa convertible au voiturier avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur, saisissant Naruto par le col et le traînant derrière elle.

Sakura les devançait déjà .

« Oh, Fox Face, avant que j'oublie, » Commença Kiba en se tournant vers le blond et lui tendant la main. Avant que Naruto ne réfléchisse aux dangers d'accepter quoi que ce soit de la part de Kiba, il accepta le présent, et le leva devant son visage avec confusion, se demandant ce que ce pouvait bien être. Sa mine renfrognée se précisa et il gémit de consternation. Tsunade ria.

« Bien pensé, Inuzuka, » entonna-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de traîner Naruto.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Sakura, en attendant que le blond la rattrape. Elle jeta un regard vers sa main, qui tenait toujours les objets. Elle rougit. Lubrifiant et préservatifs.

« Putain, Kiba ! » Fini par exploser Naruto, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. « Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?! »

« Allez, Fox Face. On est ici pour que tu t'envoies en l'air. Il n'y a rien de mal à être bien préparé, » Grinça narquoisement Kiba.

« Il a raison, gamin. Ça sera plus pratique, » Approuva Tsunade, euphorique devant le malaise de Naruto. Sakura qui sentit le désarroi du blond lui tapota l'épaule, lui montrant son soutient quand tous se fichait de lui.

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa. « Vous allez vraiment me faire faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.

« Yup, » Répondirent Tsunade et Kiba à l'unisson.

« Ça va aller, Naruto. Regarde le côté positif, on pourrait très bien ne trouver personne qui corresponde à ce dont tu as besoin. Tu pourrais repartir avec ta virginité intacte! » Dit Sakura.

« On peut toujours espérer » soupira le blond alors qu'il traversait la porte qui menait à l'immense salle de bal. « Et pourquoi tu m'en a donné autant ? »

Kiba le regarda narquoisement, son sourire de loup ayant fait son come back. « Juste au cas ou... »

Naruto avait envie de le frapper.

« Naruto, range les dans ta poche, » le sermonna Sakura, remarquant qu'il tenait toujours le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans sa main, en plein milieu de la salle de bal.

« Gah, » murmura-t-il, les plongeant au fond de sa poche alors que Tsunade le lâchait enfin.

« Bon, nous allons nous séparer, » commença Tsunade. « Souvenez-vous de notre mission. Beau, riche et possessif. Testez le côté possessif en prenant « accidentellement » quelque chose qui lui appartient. Regardez comment il réagit. Plus il sera énervé, mieux ça sera. Sakura, garde un œil sur le gamin. Ne le quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Hey, on devrait peut être leurs demander si ils sont 'gay' ? » questionna Naruto. « Vous savez, parce que je suis une garçon. »

Tsunade haussa les épaules. « Avec ton cul, je ne pense pas que ça posera de problème. Bien, en avant, troupes ! »

Tous le monde partis dans des directions différentes, Sakura traînant Naruto derrière elle par le poignet. Sur le chemin, Naruto repéra Jiraiya qui traînait vers le buffet, un verre de vin dans une main et flirtant avec une jeune femme moulée dans une courte robe décolletée.

« Ce pervers, » marmonna Naruto alors que Sakura se dirigeait vers la table.

« Jiraya-san, » appela Sakura tandis qu'ils approchèrent, libérant Naruto de sa poigne de fer.

« Hummn » Le vieil homme aux long cheveux blanc se tourna vers Sakura et Naruto, appréciant la vue que lui offrait la jolie jeune femme aux yeux vert particulièrement bien mise en valeur dans sa longue robe rouge. « Bonjour à vous, » les accueilli Jiraiya les yeux plongés dans les seins de Sakura.

« Ero-sennin ! » cria Naruto, « Arrête ! »

« Eh, Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le vieil homme, réalisant subitement que la fille avec laquelle il avait discuté les dix dernières minutes avait disparue.

« Tsunade-san nous a amenés. Nous pensons qu'il est temps pour Naruto qu'il perde sa virginité. » énonça Sakura.

« Sakura-chan ! Lui dit pas ça ! » se plaignit Naruto. Sa vie était finie, il pouvait le sentir. Cette nuit allait finir en désastre total.

« Oh ? » demanda Jiraya, en haussant un sourcil. « Humm, peut-être que je peux vous offrir mon aide ? J'étais persuadé que Naruto était toujours...intact. C'est bien triste, vraiment. Tu rates tellement de choses. La sensation de ce doux et rebondi- »

Sakura plaqua une main sur la bouche du vieil homme avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. « On cherche un homme. Beau, riche et incroyablement possessif. »

Jiraya haussa son deuxième sourcil, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Sakura décida qu'il était autorisé à parler à présent, et il commença dès qu'elle retira sa main. « Un homme ? » Il secoua la tête. « Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Mon pauvre étudiant. Comment j'ai pu te perdre en chemin...Mais peut importe. » Il continua, revenant au présent. Il fronça le sourcils et se frotta le menton pensivement. « Quelles conditions cependant ! Beau, riche et possessif. » Il regarda Naruto attentivement. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais être possédé. Intéressant. D'une certaine manière. »

Naruto allait bientôt rendre sont déjeuner. Et son petit déjeuner. Et celui de la semaine dernière.

« C'est un bon endroit pour trouver des riches. Et tu as un assez joli fessier. Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un homme, j'aurais regardé. »

Ça ira, pensa Naruto, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait mangé ces derniers jours. Au moins, Sakura eût le bon sens de frissonner de dégoût elle aussi.

« Et du type possessif, hein...humm...Il y a pas mal de familles qui possèdent ce trait de caractère. Trouve le plus riche, et tu trouveras le plus possessif je suppose. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront probablement assez beau aussi. Je vais garder l'œil ouvert. » Les yeux de Jiraya s'éteignirent alors qu'une fille dans une petite robe passa devant eux, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa chute de rein.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et saisi Naruto, le traînant loin de ce professeur perverti et ils retournèrent à la salle bondée. Naruto était toujours très occupé à contrôler les spasmes nauséeux qui agitait sa poitrine.

Sakura, quand à elle, parcourait la salle de son regard 'aigle, cherchant les meilleurs visages masculins, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop dure de suivre les conseils de Jiraya. Au moins le vieux pervers était utile à quelque chose. Ses conseils et ses opinions étaient toujours intéressants.

Alors qu'elle et Naruto traversèrent la foule de gens élégamment vêtus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien les invités étaient chic et beau. Elle pouvoir voir instantanément qu'un bon nombre de personnes riches et puissantes étaient présentes, ainsi que de nombreux amants et maîtresses. Était-il vraiment possible de trouver quelqu'un ici qui pourrait remplir les critères de Naruto ? Elle commençait vraiment à se demander si ce plan allait marcher.

Naruto fini par refaire surface de son combat intérieur avec son estomac et pris le temps de profiter du fait de faire parti d'un tel rassemblement. Si il se donnait le temps de penser un peu à toute cette histoire, il avouait qu'il trouvait tout cela un peu excitant, d'être dans un tel endroit. Il était rare pour lui d'y avoir accès. Tous les gens qu'il voyait était tellement différents. C'était bien, mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, à part à le faire se sentir encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Sakura ne le tira pas plus longtemps à contrecœur. Il s'arrêtèrent pour regarder autour d'eux à la recherche d'un endroit calme, où ils pourraient s'asseoir et regarder à loisir les gens qui déambulaient autour d'eux.

« Tellement de gens attirants, ici, » murmura Sakura, plus pour elle-même que pour Naruto. Il hocha la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je suis sure que nous allons te trouver quelqu'un de parfait. »

Il espérait que non. Il ne voulait pas penser à la raison de sa présence ici. Il voulait juste profiter de la chance d'être là.

Après un moment passé à observer, Sakura se leva et regarda Naruto. « Je vais me chercher un verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Naruto se leva. « Je suis le garçon. Je devrais être celui qui va te chercher un verre. » Sakura posa sur lui un regard moqueur. « Et d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il, « Si nous sommes ici pour que je me fasse prendre, je ferais peut-être mieux de me montrer un peu, eh ? »

Sakura sourit et se rassit. « Te perds pas, » déclara-t-elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la foule. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui tirer la langue alors qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Il traça son chemin entre les invités, remarquant dans un coin une bande de filles qui se ruaient autour d'une table où quelqu'un avec des cheveux noirs était assis. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil et continua sa route parmi les convives, notant quelques regards atteignit finalement de nouveau le buffet et commença à prendre quelques amuses-gueules pour Sakura et lui.

Il devait l'admettre. C'était réellement ennuyant d'avoir des regards fixés sur ses fesses en permanence. Et se faire peloter commençait sérieusement à le faire chier. Mais même...Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? _Non, ça ne l'était pas, marmonna-t-il_ pour lui-même.

« Excusez-moi. »

Naruto leva les yeux alors qu'il était en train d'essayer d'attraper une fraise ensevelie sous une stupide fontaine de chocolat. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un jeune homme avec de long cheveux sombres et un regard à la pupille inexistante.

« Uh, oui ? » demanda Naruto.

Le visage de l'homme n'affichait aucune expression, et Naruto se demandait si il lui avait vraiment parlé. L'homme continuait de le fixer.

« Hey, Fox Face ! » interrompit une autre voix. Naruto se détourna de l'homme à l'instant où celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Kiba ? » Questionna Naruto, remarquant son collègue fendre la foule pour venir s'écraser sur lui.

« Hey mec, écoute, donne moi quelques uns des préservatifs que je t'ai passé tout à l'heure. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Naruto, « Pourquoi ? »

« Allez. Donne-moi en juste ! Je t'en ai donné un paquet ! » demanda Kiba, jetant des regards dans le direction d'où il venait.

« Pour faire quoi ? » demanda Naruto, haussant un sourcil doré machiavéliquement. Après la manière dont Kiba l'avait charrié il y a deux semaines, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Et peut être récolter deux, trois éclats de rire dans la manœuvre.

« Écoute, j'ai rencontré cette fille vraiment mignonne. Elle est assez calme et timide, mais tu sais, juste au cas ou. »

Kiba avait vraiment l'air d'être à deux doigts de sauter sur place comme un chien excité.

« Je croyais que ces préservatifs étaient pour moi ? »

« Aller, juste un ou deux. Tu peux bien en sacrifier un ou deux mec ! » Kiba fixa Naruto, ses yeux suppliant le blond.

« Tu réalises que si elle est là, c'est qu'elle est probablement hors de ta catégorie, Dog Breath (1) ? »

Les yeux de Kiba le supplièrent de plus belle, et Naruto ne put rien faire d'autre que de maudire ce regard. Il soupira et céda.

« D'accord, mais je te les donnes pas ici. Allons dans les toilettes. »

Kiba approuva joyeusement et suivi Naruto. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur et regardèrent autour d'eux. Quand ils virent qu'ils avaient le champs libre, Naruto plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quelques préservatifs puis les donna à Kiba. « Voilà, maintenant dégage. Et, hey, t'étais pas supposé essayer de me trouver quelqu'un, pas de te trouver quelqu'un pour toi ? »

Kiba haussa les épaules et pris son précieux trésor alors que Naruto soupira et retourna jusqu'à la table où Sakura l'attendait, seulement pour la voir en train de se faire bombarder par un homme enthousiaste à la coupe au bol et aux sourcils monstrueux, engoncé dans un costume vert. Naruto grinça des dents. On lui avait dit par le passé qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sens du bon goût vestimentaire, obsédé comme il l'était par la couleur orange, mais même lui pouvait voir combien ce costume était ringard. Et Sakura avait l'air complètement de son avis.

« Sakura-chan », appela Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait de la table. Elle le regarda et l'autre homme en fit autant. Naruto sourit. « Qui est ton nouvel ami ? »

« Naruto. » Il plaça le plat de fruits couvert de chocolat devant elle et s'assit. « C'est...hum... »

« Rock Lee, » énonça l'étrange bonhomme. Naruto fut émerveillé de la manière dont ses dents étincelèrent alors qu'il avançait un pouce dans sa direction.

« Uzumaki Naruto, » déclara Naruto, lui offrant un grand sourire.

« Uzumaki-san, serais-tu par hasard l'autre moitié de la douce Sakura-chan ? » demanda Lee précautionneusement, un tremblement agitant sa lèvre inférieur.

« Quoi ? Pas moyen. Je veux dire, on est juste de proches amis. » Dit Naruto. Il n'avait pas besoin que Sakura le frappe plus tard pour ne pas avoir rétabli la vérité. Et d'ailleurs, ce Rock Lee avait l'air un peu pathétique. Naruto n'avait pas le cœur à mentir. Cependant, quand il regarda vers Sakura il fut confronté à l'étrange sentiment qu 'il aurait peut-être_ dut._

Lee sembla toutefois extrêmement enthousiaste. « Yosh ! » cria-t-il, avec un mouvement de poing vainqueur. « Sakura-san, faites-moi l'honneur de m'accorder une danse. »

« Eh, et bien... » balbutia Sakura, regardant douloureusement Lee.

'_Ah, vengeance _!' ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Naruto. Il n'avait pas voulut venir à cette stupide fête, pour préserver sa chasteté, mais ces trois pervers avaient complotés contre lui. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Bien qu'il se sente un peu mal de décharger sa frustration sur Sakura. Elle l'avait aidé, et c'était elle qui avait été la plus sympathique. Mais bon, ca n'était pas ses fesses qui étaient en jeu ! « Oui, Sakura-chan. Va danser. T'en fais pas pour moi. » Il tapota son épaule et Lee l'entraîna au loin, alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux en signe de protestation.

« Heh ! » ricana Naruto avant de se lever et de traverser la foule. _C'est ma chance de me barrer de cet enfer. _Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la sortie, se faufilant entre les invités, gardant un œil vigilent, cherchant Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade ou Jiraya. Si ils savaient qu'il était en fuite, il allaient le ramener par la peau des fesses en lui criant dessus.

Tout occupé qu'il était à chercher du regard ses amis, il ne faisait pas attention où il allait et entra en collision abruptement avec un corps dure, le faisant basculer et s'écraser sur quelqu'un d'autre. Évitant de justesse la chute, il leva les yeux pour voir le visage terrifiant d'un homme aux cheveux rouges et avec un étrange tatouage sur son front qui représentait le kanji de l'amour. Le regard de l'homme était sombre et Naruto eut vite fait de détourner les yeux.

Ne sachant plus de quelle direction il venait, et ne voulant pas retourner sur ses pas, il continua dans la direction qui lui faisait face pour se retrouver à sa grande surprise sur un balcon relativement vide. L'air frai et la légère brise étaient rafraîchissants, surtout après l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de bal. Il respira profondément et ferma les yeux en sentant le vent balayer son visage et s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux. Il sourit et s'étira, profitant de l'espace qui lui était offert. Pour un moment au moins, il se sentit détendu.

Finalement, il se retourna et se yeux bleu profond furent capturés par un regard d'obsidienne. Sa respiration se coupa. Il ignorait qu'il n'était pas seul sur ce balcon, et l'homme qui se tenait désormais face à lui était sublime, avec des cheveux très sombres qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage. Il était assis pas très loin de l'endroit où Naruto se tenait, et d'après l'expression légèrement amusée de son visage, il était là depuis le début.

Naruto se tortilla et se frotta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. « Euh, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était là. »

« De toute évidence, » déclara l'homme avec condescendance.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qui c'était ce mec ? Et puis même, ça n'était pas comme si Naruto avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou d'embarrassant. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il soudain si gêné ? Il se tourna vers la rue. Le ciel était déjà sombre et la lune était dissimulée derrière la brume et les lumières de la villes. Il jeta un regard sur les gens qui marchaient et les voitures en contre-bas.

Il sentit soudain un changement derrière lui, l'homme se tenait à son côté, appuyé sur la rambarde et regardant en bas également. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son costume sur mesure noir, et sa veste était ouvert, révélant la chemise blanche en dessous. De près, Naruto pouvait voir les lignes de sont visage qui se dessinaient, révélées par la lumière de la salle de balle derrière eux. La ligne de sa mâchoire était forte et bien dessinée, et ses lèvres étaient pleines et légèrement rosées. Il était vraiment bel homme, et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Les yeux sombres se tournèrent vers lui, et ils se dévisagèrent de nouveau.

Le blond pouvait sentir la chaleur parcourir son visage, et il détourna les yeux, revenant à la contemplation de la rue sous leurs pieds. Mais du coin de l'œil il continuait de regarder l'homme étrange alors que ce dernier le reluquait des pieds à la tête sans la moindre gène, son regard s'attardant brièvement sur ses fesses si désirables. Et Naruto se souvins pourquoi il était à cette stupide fête.

Bon, songea-t-il, ce mec entrait ans aucun doute dans la catégorie des beaux gosses. A en juger par ses vêtements, il était probablement riche. Mais quand était-il de la possessivité ? Naruto tourna ses yeux bleus vers l'homme et se souvint de la suggestion qu'avait fait Tsunade, plus tôt - _« Test son coté possessif par 'accident' en lui prenant quelque chose. Vois comment il réagit. Plus il est en colère, mieux c'est. » _Il lança un regard autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose que l 'homme aurait put laisser et dont Naruto aurait put s'emparer. Il ne voyait rien.

Bon, plan B. Il remarqua la montre en argent de l'homme, se redressa et la toucha. L'homme tressaillit au mouvement, mais ne retira pas sa main alors que celle chaude de Naruto parcourait son poignet. Puis il laissa sa main glisser dans sa poche.

« C'est une jolie montre. Ça vous dérange si je la regarde ? » demanda Naruto.

L'étranger fronça les sourcils. D'où ce crétin blond pouvait lui demander ça ? « Oui. »

Naruto soupira. Il semblait assez possessif pour lui. Il se retourna vers la rue et pensa à son prochain mouvement. Mais il n'était pas obligé de faire quelque chose. Il pouvait juste laisser tomber et plus tard, quand ils partiront finalement, il pourrait juste prétendre qu'il n'avait trouver personne qui lui convenait. Ou pas assez riche. Ou pas assez possessif. Oui, il pourrait faire ça. Mais ils ne le laisseront jamais en paix tant qu'il ne se sera pas fait baiser.

Devait-il parier sur cet homme ? Il l'avait clairement maté. Et il semblait sacrément intéressé par son cul. Mais alors comment ? Comment était-il censé lui demander de coucher avec lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Peut-être devrait-il y aller franco et juste lui demander. Mais ça serait peut être trop cavalier. Un mec aussi beau devait se voir faire ce genre de propositions souvent.

Bon alors quoi ? Naruto n'était pas exactement un pro de la subtilité. Il pouvait même se qualifier d'amateur.

Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'homme, remarquant que les yeux sombres étaient posés de nouveau sur ses fesses. - « _tous ce que le gamin aura à faire c'est de brandir ses fesses et il finira cloué au mur avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « déshabille-moi » !_

_Il grimaça. Devrait-il ? Pendant que cet homme sexy lui prêtait encore attention ? Il regarda l'homme en coin. Il était incroyablement sexy, c'était indéniable, donc..._

_Naruto haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de ses doutes, la prudence était rarement récompensée. Il tortilla ses fesses un peu, remarquant lorsqu'il le fit que les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent avant de remonter et de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux bleus de Naruto, ses joues étaient un peu rouges comme si il les avait pincées. Naruto sorti son sourire le plus sexy et se rapprocha de l'homme. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers la rue, attendant que l'autre fasse le prochain mouvement, espérant qu 'il n'aurait pas à tout faire lui-même. Et puis oh, c'était quand même lui qui allait se faire enculer à la fin, donc l'autre pourrait faire un petit effort non ? Faire preuve d'initiatives, prouvez qu'il était digne de prendre ses magnifiques fesses. _

_Heureusement (ou malheureusement, Naruto ne savait pas trop) L'homme se rapprocha du blond, avançant la main que Naruto avait caressé plus tôt sur la rambarde, et lui toucha le bras. _

_Il ne put retenir un sourire. L'homme était lent, mais coopératif. Naruto décida de le récompenser. Se rapprochant d'un pas, il feignit de perdre son équilibre et laissa son corps s'appuyer sur le flan de l'homme. Les yeux langoureux et sombres le regardèrent brièvement, avant que la main posée sur son bras ne l'enlace._

« Heh, Désolé. Je suppose que j'ai glissé. » murmura Naruto. L'homme émit un bruit de gorge alors que ses yeux revenaient se poser sur ses fesses.

« Crétin, » murmura l'homme en retour. Mais malgré les paroles dures, il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son ton. Toute son attention était tournée vers le fait de se retenir de saisir ce cul à pleines mains et de le malaxer. Autant dire que ce n'était pas simple. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir un tel self-control qu'à ce moment là. Mais apparemment, le blond à ses cotés s'était donné pour mission de lui faire franchir les limites.

Naruto se rapprocha encore, sa bouche proche de celle du corbeau. Les yeux noirs se focalisèrent sur les lèvres roses et pleines, et inconsciemment, sa langue humidifia les siennes.

Si ça n'était pas une invitation, Naruto ignorait ce que c'était ! Il se fit une joie d'y répondre. Mettant sa conscience de côté, le blond pressa ses lèvres contre celle de l'éphèbe. L'homme se figea, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Naruto senti une vague de panique l'envahir, et décida de sortir sa dernière carte, celle qu'il espérait, allait pouvoir retenir l'homme contre lui, et peut être même lui faire obtenir ce pour quoi il était venu, aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait toute la nuit non plus. Enfin, comment pouvait-il savoir que ce n'était que pour une nuit ? Un si bel homme...

_Assez pensé, Naruto !_ Se sermonna-t-il. _Agis ! _Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il saisit la main qu'il avait caressé et la posa autour de ses hanches, laissant les doigts de la grande main effleurer son derrière. L'homme dégluti contre ses lèvres, restant statique encore quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son baisé, et plus encore. La prise sur sa hanche se raffermit alors que l'autre main de l'homme sorti de sa poche avant tracer un chemin jusqu'aux fesses de Naruto.

Naruto avait déjà été embrassé avant, mais ce baisé là éclipsa tous les autres. C'était profond et plus sensuel que tous ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Cette langue brutale contre la sienne lui envoyait une myriade de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, et le tintement de leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient et qui accompagnaient les bruits de succions que produisaient leurs bouches le rendait fou. Il senti son membre durcir.

La paire de lèvres fini par le quitter, le laissant pantelant, la bouche gonflée et le pantalon clairement trop étroit. Le corbeau jeta un regard vers son entrejambe et sourit, heureux de la réaction qu'il avait déclenché. Naruto rougit, mais ne se déroba pas. Inspirant profondément il se recula doucement, l'homme le relâchant.

« Uh... » marmonna Naruto, pas sûre de la marche à suivre. « je veux dire...Si tu veux... » Il réalisa qu'il bégayait et se tut, ses joues rougissants de plus belle alors qu'il jetait un regard coupable à son érection. La deuxième chose qu'il réalisa fut que l'homme avait posé ses bras de chaque côtés du blond, le piégeant entre son corps dure et la rambarde du balcon. L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, aussi intensément et sensuellement qu'avant.

L'homme s'éloigna brusquement de Naruto et lui saisit le poignet, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. « Chambre? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Naruto dégluti et hocha la tête. Ça y est, ça allait arriver. Cet homme allait le prendre et lui ravir sa pureté. « Je, euh, dois juste, » il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge, « je suis venu avec des amis. Je vais leurs dire que je m'en vais. »

L'homme acquiesça et le libéra de sa poigne. « Je t'attend à l'entrée. »

Naruto approuva et retourna vers la salle de bal, l'esprit plongé dans une espèce de brouillard alors qu'il cherchait ses collègues et son patron.

* * *

(1) « Dog Breath » comme pour le surnom de Naruto, j'ai préféré le laisser en anglais, on peut plus ou moins le traduire par 'haleine de chien ».


	3. The Night

******Note de la traductrice :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Sans plus vous faire attendre voici un chapitre qui à mon avis devrait vous interessez;) Bonne lecture !

******Desclaimer : **Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni l'histoire, je ne suis que la traductrice !

******Warning :** Cochonneries et Sasuke possessif.

******Réponses aux reviews : **

******Kawaii-sama : **Je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire (car je vois ce que tu veux dire:p) Et un grand merci pour avoir lut mes autres histoires (et les avoirs apprécier, ça fait vraiment plaisir de le lire, crois-moi!) j'aime beaucoup toute sorte de couple, et j'aime beaucoup le Ita-sasu (dans une certaine mesure bien sur, et il faut que ca soit vraiment bien manié, mais parfois on tombe sur des perles ! C'est dommage de se fermer à de super histoires pour une histoire de couple ! En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review !

******Fan :** J'aime ton enthousiasme ! Et oui, l'action démarre bien et pour tout te dire, ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Ce chapitre devrait te ravir au plus au point (en tout cas je l'espère!) J'essaye de vous faire attendre le moins possible, même si mes examens arrivent:) Merci pour ta review !

******Yaoichouquette :** Contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review et pour lire cette histoire, voilà la suite !

******COCO91 ****:** tu m'en vois ravie ! Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite !

******Red Apple ****: **Tant d'énergie ! Et bien voilà pour toi la suite, en espérant que tu ne ressortes pas frustrée ! Merci pour ta review !

******Samsam :** Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, la suite est toute aussi intéressante et tu n'as pas finit de rire je pense ! Merci pour ta review !

******Rawr :** Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu aimes ma traduction, je fais de mon mieux pour faire en sorte que le texte soit plaisant à lire, alors je suis contente d'y arriver:) en tout cas merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

******Note de l'auteur :**_Merci encore pour vos reviews. Et donc, le voici, le maginfique chapitre remplit de cochonnerie et de joie, comme vous voulez._

**Sexy Ass **

**Chapitre 3 : The Night**

Il pouvais toujours sentir le goût de l'éphèbe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se faufilait dans la foule, cherchant un de ses compagnons. Il essaya d'abord de retrouver Sakura, mais ne la voyant pas il se mit à chercher la plus grosse concentration d'alcool de la salle, supposant que le boss serait à proximité.

Sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de faire ça, que c'était en train de se passer. Il était en train d'aller dans une chambre avec un parfait inconnu pour coucher avec lui. Il soupira et essaya de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Il promena son regard sur la foule de nouveau, n'apercevant aucun visage familier. Il soupira de dépit. Il ne pouvait pas attendre toute la nuit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pour lui demander si il pouvait partir !

« Naruto ! » entendit-t-il quelqu'un crier derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Sakura l'approcher, Lee la suivant, des cœurs dansant dans les yeux alors qu'il contemplait la jolie jeune femme.

« Où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » J'étais sure que tu t'étais enfuis et que tu nous avait abandonnés en même temps que le plan ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non, je suis allé prendre l'air. Tu savais qu'il y avait un balcon derrière ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la direction de laquelle il venait.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Bon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, comment se passent les recherches ? Je pari que tu n'as même pas jeté un œil, baka. » (1)

« Euh, en faite... » l'interrompit Naruto, se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « Je te cherchais...pour te dire que je m'en allais. Avec, tu sais...un mec. Pour...faire...des trucs...comme... »

Les yeux verts de Sakura parurent sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'elle balbutia « Tu veux dire que tu vas baiser ? Maintenant ? »

« Euh, ouai. »

« Qui c'est ? Il est beau ? Est-ce qu'il remplit tous les critères ? » Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, essayant d'apercevoir quelqu'un susceptible d'être en train d'attendre le blond.

« Hum, il m'attend à l'entrée. Et oui, je pense qu'il remplit tous les critères. Je veux dire, il est définitivement beau gosse, et il a l'air riche. Et il porte une montre hors de prix. Bon, je ne suis pas sure à propos de sa possessivité, mais... »

Sakura sourit. » Bon, je voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Vas-y, et éclate toi, » dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil qui indiquait clairement combien elle pensait qu'il allait s'amuser.

Il rougit et hocha la tête. « Je te verrais, euh, Lundi, Sakura-chan. »

Elle acquiesça et il se tourna vers ce qu'il pensait être l'entrée, avant que Sakura ne lui indique la bonne direction. Il lui sourit une fois de plus et slaloma entre les gens, son cœur battant à toute vitesse alors qu'il parcourait la salle des yeux à la recherche de l'homme aux cheveux noirs si sexy avec lequel il partait.

Il le retrouva debout à coté de l'entrée, les bras croisés alors qu'il était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Des filles le lorgnaient de tous les cotés, mais il n'avait pas l'air intéressé, à vrai dire il n'avait même pas l'air de les avoir remarqué. Une fois de plus, les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les perles d'obsidiennes et l'homme se redressa.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il a Naruto tandis que celui-ci s'approchait.

« Ouai, » approuva Naruto. Il le suivit alors que le corbeau l'entraîna loin du bruit de la fête. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Naruto réalisa qu'il ignorait la raison de cette soirée.

Il se précipita pour rattraper le corbeau, remarquant que dans la lumière qui les entouraient à présent, les cheveux de l'homme avaient prit une étrange teinte bleutée, et nota une nouvelle fois la beauté de l'inconnu. Mince mais légèrement musclé, grand et absolument magnifique. Et Naruto allait coucher avec lui. Son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus, pas sûr qu'il soit anxieux parce que c'était sa première fois ou bien parce que ça allait se passer avec cet homme.

« Donc, euh, » Naruto se racla la gorge, « tu as une chambre ici, ou... »

L'homme ne se retourna pas, continua de marcher vers un imposant escalier à sa gauche. « J'en ai loué une pendant que tu cherchais tes amis. »

« Oh » répondit Naruto, pas sûr de quoi dire après. Il était incroyablement nerveux et cet homme était trop calme. « Alors, euh, tu vas souvent à ce genre d'événements ? Tu dois être habitué des endroits comme celui-ci. Tu connais tous ces gens ? Ils me semblent tous un peu coincés. Je veux dire, je suis jamais venu à une fête comme celle-là. Mon patron m'y a juste traîné avec deux de mes collègues. » Naruto se frotta le nez alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers. « Elle ne voulait pas me laisser sortir de là, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment venir. Mais elle m'écoute jamais. Bon je suppose que depuis qu'elle est mon patron elle n'a pas à le faire, mais- »

« Dobe, la ferme. » ordonna l'homme d'une voix profonde.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Que ! M'appelle pas comme ça, bâtard ! »

« Hn. »

« Je suis juste nerveux, j'ai jamais fais ça avant. »

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Naruto se retrouva de nouveau piégé par le regard noir et diablement sexy. Un sourcil parfait se souleva en signe d'interrogation et Naruto rougit.

« Tu est peut-être habitué à ça, mais pas moi, bâtard. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec le gars avec lequel tu es sur le point de coucher. »

L'homme sourit narquoisement avant de se retourner et de continuer à monter les escaliers. « Je n'ai jamais fais ça non plus. »

Naruto ne put cacher son étonnement. « Menteur. »

« Je ne mens pas. Personne ne m'a jamais intéressé dans ces fêtes ridiculement inutiles. J'ai seulement pris la peine de venir parce que mon frère m'y a forcé. »

Naruto sourit. « Heh, on dirait qu'on a quelque chose en commun. On a tous les deux été forcés de venir. » Naruto s'arrêta alors qu'une pensée le traversa subitement. « Hé, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? » demanda l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil au blond deux pas derrière lui.

« Pourquoi faire ? Parce que tu vas me baiser dans quelques minutes ! Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir comment tu t'appelles ! »

L'homme sourit de nouveau, appréciant l'image qui venait de traverser son esprit. « Dis moi ton nom en premier. »

« Quoi ? Je te l'ai demandé avant ! »

« Je te le dirais pas avant que tu ne m'aie dit le tiens. Comme ça je saurais quel nom dire quand je viendrais à l'intérieur de toi. »

Le visage de Naruto s'embrasa. _Ce putain de bâtard. « _Uzumaki Naruto, » marmonna-t-il rapidement pour le cacher à son compagnon.

« Uchiha Sasuke. »

_Sasuke-teme, hum ? _Pensa Naruto, souriant intérieurement. Ils atteignirent finalement le palier et tournèrent dans l'allée. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de personnes se tenaient dans le couloir, deux filles à l'allure bon chic bon genre rigolaient alors que des mecs parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Un des hommes, un grand type avec de court cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux les regarda alors qu'ils approchaient. Quand il remarqua que Naruto le fixait, il afficha un sourit qui sonna incroyablement faux.

« Sasuke-kun , » dit-il alors qu'ils passaient. « Plutôt mignonne, ton amie. »

« Hey ! Je suis un mec, sale con ! » Cria Naruto.

L'autre eut l'air vraiment confus. « Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de pénis. »

Naruto senti une veine pulser sur son front, sa furie redoubla alors qu'il passa devant le pervers qui lui attrapa les fesses.

Avant que Naruto n'ai le temps de comprendre, Sasuke avait attrapé le poignet de l'homme qui avait oser toucher le derrière de Naruto, et le fixait d'un regard tellement noir que Naruto remercia tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne soit pas dirigé sur lui.

« Va te faire foutre, Sai. Et touches pas à ce qui m'appartient. »

_Merde_, pensa Naruto, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant. _Et on a encore rien fait._ Naruto regarda le pervers nommé Sai se tendre et s'éloigner de lui, Le regard de Sasuke le brûlant dans le mouvement. Finalement, Sasuke le lâcha et saisi Naruto, un bras serpentant autour de la taille fine du blond, le guidant en avant dans le couloir.

Ramené aussi près du corbeau, la chaleur de celui-ci l'irradiant, Naruto ne put retenir le rougissement qu'il sentit venir brûler ses joues. _Je ne pense pas avoir autant rougit dans toute ma vie._ Et il avait le sentiment que ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

« Allez, Dobe. La chambre est juste là. »

Naruto approuva et laissa Sasuke l'amener jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait seulement se demander comment ça serait. Il pris une profonde inspiration et raffermit sa détermination.

Sasuke s'arrêta finalement et sorti la clé. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et poussa presque Naruto à l'intérieur, refermant derrière eux. Naruto en profita pour observer la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors qu'il parcourait son nouvel environnement des yeux, soulignant le décor, la décoration élaborée et soignée de la chambre spacieuse. Un lit king-size était à droite contre le mur, et les couleurs de la pièce oscillaient entre un or et un argent subtile pour les rideaux et le dessus de lit. _Pas un mauvais endroit pour perdre sa virginité, _pensa-t-il.

Pendant que Naruto observait la chambre, Sasuke prit le temps admirer l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Comme plus tôt il ne put empêcher ses yeux de voyager jusqu'à la chute de reins, un petit sourire venant se glisser sur son visage à l'idée de posséder les petites fesses fermes, même pour une seule nuit. Mise à part ça, le blond était beau, plus petit que lui d'un ou deux pouces, ses mèches folles et d'un blond doré encadrant ce que Sasuke pouvait voir de son visage de là où il se tenait.

Le blond se tourna vers l'homme derrière lui, et Sasuke remarqua pour la première fois les marques sur les joues tannées. Avant d'avoir put le réaliser, il tendit un bras et les effleura, notant qu'elles n'étaient pas dessinées, sûrement des cicatrices.

Naruto respira profondément et se tourna vers le corbeau entièrement, une main allant se poser sur celle que l'homme avait laissé gentiment sur sa joue.

« Alors, hum... » Commença Naruto, ne sachant pas quoi dire ensuite. Sasuke sourit et s'appuya contre Naruto, laissant leurs lèvres se rejoindre. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et son cœur s'emballa comme jamais. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Sasuke glisser entre ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche, la laissant explorer les profondeurs de sa cavité buccale. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et se senti engloutis par les sentiments que Sasuke créait en lui.

Sasuke laissa son autre main parcourir le corps magnifique du blond et ils trébuchèrent légèrement en arrière, essayant d'atteindre le lit. Brisant le baisé, Sasuke baissa les yeux sur le regard bleu du blond, se sentant devenir de plus en plus dur. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il poussa le blond sur le lit, sortant Naruto de sa transe quand celui ci rencontra la surface molle et confortable.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il s'y abandonna de bonne grâce. Leurs langues se rejoignirent alors que Sasuke commençait à le déshabiller. La veste vola en première, une main chaude glissant sous le t-shirt orange de Naruto, caressant ses abdos. Avec ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes, et ces mains sur ses hanches et son ventre, Naruto ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit avec ses propres mains. Finalement, il opta pour les passer autour des épaules de Sasuke, et s'accrocha à ce dernier alors que sa bouche quittait la sienne et traçait une ligne brûlante de baisés sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

Naruto dégagea celui-ci, dévoilant le plus de peau possible à Sasuke alors que le corbeau commençait à sucer et mordiller. L'homme s'arrêta juste le temps de tirer son t shirt par dessus sa tête et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il avait bien l'intention de laisser de nombreuses marques sur le mignon petit blond avant la fin de la nuit.

Sasuke glissa une main dans les cheveux dorés, tirant doucement la tête de Naruto en arrière afin d'approfondir le baisé, son autre main serpentant sur la poitrine du blond, ses doigts caressant un téton rose. Naruto gémit sous le touché et senti les lèvres de Sasuke sourire contre sa bouche.

Le blond état soumis à une vague de nouvelles sensations, se sentant complètement dépassé face à leurs intensités. Il était définitivement très excité, et Sasuke l'était tout autant, s'il il se fiait à ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe.

Le corbeau laissa ses lèvres traverser les joues du blond et s'accaparer son oreille, titillant le lobe et faisant des vas et vient à l'intérieur de celle-ci, faisant gémir Naruto. Sasuke découvrit qu'il aimait le son des gémissement profonds de l'autre, et de ses grognements. Il pinça légèrement un téton et écouta le blond gémir de nouveau. Il captura ensuite de nouveau les douces lèvres rosées alors que la main qui était perdue dans les cheveux blonds suivait la fine ligne de poils qui s'étendait sous le nombril. Naruto raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux sombres alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Soudainement, Sasuke plongea sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon du blond, empoignant le membre douloureux de celui-ci. Le souffle de Naruto se coupa alors qu'il se cambrait sous le touché, la bouche de Sasuke suçant de nouveau le cou du blond. Les deux mains s'activèrent sur le pantalon, défaisant le bouton et baissant la fermeture éclaire, le faisant glisser rapidement sur les hanches du blond et le long de ses cuisses. Naruto le jeta sur le sol alors que Sasuke commença à enserrer l'érection du blond.

« Tes..vêtements, » souffla Naruto, réalisant subitement que Sasuke était toujours entièrement habillé. Le corbeau fit une pause dans son occupation qui consistait à créer une nouvelle marque sombre sur la clavicule du blond et se défit rapidement de sa veste de smoking et de sa chemise, les laissant rejoindre les habits de son compagnon déjà sur le sol. Le corbeau enleva le bouton de son pantalon et se baissa pour prendre un des tétons de Naruto en bouche, une main frottant l'autre mamelon alors qu'il continuait à stimuler la virilité du blond.

« Merde, » souffla Naruto sous les sensations qui l'assaillirent. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter longtemps. Et ses fesses étaient toujours intactes.

Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement quand il sentit une main titiller son entrée, réalisant que le moment approchait.

Sasuke stoppa tout ce qu'il faisait et fixa le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Naruto, la voix rauque.

« On a pas de lubrifiant. »

« Regarde dans mes poches. Dans ma veste, » répondit Naruto, se raclant la gorge alors qu'il désignait le sol. Sasuke fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

« Pourquoi t'as du lubrifiant si t'as jamais fait ça avant ? » Naruto pouvait entendre la suspicieuse accusation dans la voix sexy du brun.

Le blond put sentir le sang affluer vers son visage à nouveau . _Tiens, ça m'avait manqué. _Pensa-t-il énervé.

« Mon stupide collègue m'a forcé à le prendre pour se foutre de moi en venant ici. » Bon, c'était vrai. Pour Kiba, tout ça était une vaste blague. « Cet abrutit. J'ai prévu de lui botter le cul. »

Sasuke grogna et se leva de sur le blond, cherchant rapidement la veste de celui-ci pour fouiller les poches et se saisir du lubrifiant avant de retourner à son poste.

Il embrassa Naruto de nouveau tandis qu'il ouvrait le tube et mit un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, puis avec son autre main, il s'occupa de l'érection du blond pour détourner son attention alors qu'il introduisait un doigt dans l'entrée serrée du blond.

Naruto se raidit. Il se sentait étrange, et aucune distraction ne pourrait le détourner complètement de la sensation nouvelle et inconfortable.

Sasuke attendit jusqu'à ce que Naruto se relâche un peu avant d'enfoncer un autre doigt à l'intérieur, puis commença à étirer l'entrée du blond, libérant son pénis pour se concentrer sur la préparation de l'autre homme. Naruto était toujours tendu, et Sasuke dut arrêter le baisé pour lui dire de se détendre. Naruto fronça les sourcils, son visage montrant son malaise, mais Sasuke senti qu'il essayait de se décontracter assez pour permettre à un troisième doigt d'entrer.

Finalement, Sasuke en ajouta un troisième et continua de bouger à l'intérieur, cherchant ce point qui ferait voir des étoiles au blond. Son érection était tendue douloureusement, et il se sentait sur le point d'exploser sous le besoin de se couler dans ces fesses chaudes et serrées. Ses doigts finirent par toucher la fameuse boule de nerf, alors que le blond émit un faible et rauque gémissement de plaisir.

La sensation qui s'était emparée de Naruto était plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir pulser dans l'ensemble de son corps et s'empala lui-même sur les doigts à la recherche de plus.

Il haletait, et grogna de mécontentement quand au lieu de sentir les doigts de Sasuke s'enfoncer plus profondément pour caresser cet endroit si délicieux, celui-ci les retira complètement. Sasuke, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps et jugeant le blond assez détendu, retira ses doigts et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, l'ouvrit afin d'enduire son érection avec la substance froide et transparente.

« Vite » haleta Naruto, voulant sentir ce plaisir courir en lui de nouveau, et Sasuke grogna en réponse, se positionnant sur le blond. Naruto écarta les jambes alors que Sasuke venait placer la tête de son érection à l'entrée de Naruto, la pressant contre le trou rose et poussant légèrement vers l'avant. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand il entra. Sasuke se raidit, s'appuyant sur ses mains de chaque coté du blond alors qu'il poussait vers l'avant, son pénis glissant de plus en plus profondément dans la chaleur serrée.

Sa respiration devint saccadée et il put sentir une fine couche de sueur se former sur sa peau pâle alors qu'il entrait plus profondément jusqu'à la garde. Naruto haleta, grimaçant face à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi grand et dure à l'intérieur de lui.

_Ce y est, _pensa-t-il, se forçant à se détendre alors que l'homme au dessus de lui le prenait.

« Prêt ? » demanda Sasuke d'une voix rauque. Naruto senti une nouvelle vague de frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à l'entente de cette voix chaude et sexy si près de son oreille. Il hocha la tête, pas sûr que le corbeau puisse voir le mouvement. Mais il dut, où alors il s'en fichait, puisque il se recula jusqu'à presque sortir du blond avant de se rengainer profondément . Ils soupirèrent de concert alors qu'il replongeait dans la chaleur serrée de Naruto puis se recula de nouveau, ajustant légèrement les jambes de Naruto autour de ses hanches avant de se renfoncer lentement.

Cette fois, il atteignit ce point qui envoya Naruto au septième ciel. Il gémit bruyamment et Sasuke sourit, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il se retirait et poussait de nouveau, encore et encore dans les profondeurs chaudes de Naruto.

Il était claire que c'était la première fois que Naruto se faisait prendre, vu la manière dont il était serré, et Sasuke pensa soudainement qu'il aimerait mourir ici. Il continua ses va et vient, sa respiration et son rythme s'accélérant, jusqu'à devenir erratique. Il attrapa l'érection négligé de Naruto et la pompa en accord avec ses mouvements de boutoirs, et Naruto se senti dépassé par les sensations. Aussi bizarre qu'était cette situation, il était étendu là, sous Sasuke, son corps allant à la rencontre de chaque coup de bassin, cherchant la libération intense qui grandissait à 'intérieur de lui.

Sasuke continua de pousser en lui durement alors qu'il senti finalement la délivrance venir, des étoiles blanches dansant devant ses yeux tandis qu'il venait, le nom de Sasuke sur les lèvres.

Les sons émis par Naruto, rauques et remplit de luxure, qui chatouillaient ses oreilles poussèrent Sasuke à ses limites et il vient en de long jets à l'intérieur de Naruto, se sentant perdre pied comme le blond l'avait fait précédemment.

Le corbeau s'effondra sur Naruto, complètement épuisé alors qu'ils haletaient,leurs corps recouverts de sueurs et leurs cheveux plaqués sur leur front.

« Putain... » Souffla Naruto, « C'était bon. »

« Sans blague, » approuva Sasuke, la respiration toujours chaotique. Il remua un peu, se retirant du blond et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Fatigué... »

Naruto acquiesça, se sentant glisser vers le sommeil. _Donc c'est ça le sex hum ? Pas mal...J'aurais du le faire avant..._

Bientôt, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

(1) L'insulte était en japonais dans le texte originale, je ne l'ai donc pas traduite.


	4. After

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Sans plus vous faire attendre voici le chapitre quatre, qui j'en suis sûre vous réserve quelques surprises !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni cette histoire, les deux appartiennent respectivement à Masashi Kishimoto et Kazenoyouni.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pauline :** Pas de quoi ! J'adore cette histoire aussi, merci pour ta review;)

**Fan :** J'étais sûre que tu aimerais ce chapitre (va savoir pourquoi!) oui, Sasuke est devenus votre idole j'ail l'impression, mais bon c'est vrai qu'il est délicieux, et le voir aussi possessif est vraiment drôle je trouve ! Pour Neiji et Gaara tu verras ! Je vais pas tout raconter quand même ! Enfin ne t'inquiète pas pour mes examens, je me donne a fond, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter:) Merci pour ta review !

**COCO91 :** Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ca t'ai plu:) merci pour ta review !

**Kawaii-Sama :** Je comprends, on arrive jamais vraiment à se détacher des personnages de base et de leurs histoires:) Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Red Apple :** Je t'enverrais des fleurs à l'hôpital, prend un abonnement, je crois que tu n'as pas finis de saigner;) Merci pour ta review !

**Note de l'auteure :** _Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, vous êtes tous vraiment incroyable, vous n'avez pas idée._

**Note:** Un grand merci à **Iru'kashi-san** pour sa correction !

**Sexy Ass**

**Chapitre 4 : After**

Le soleil traversait la fenêtre dans un angle qui n'était pas familier à Naruto. Il tourna la tête, se trouvant légèrement perdu, quand il sentit un poids étrange, chaleureux et réconfortant sur lui.

_Humm, c'est étrange, _pensa-t-il endormit. Le poids se décala. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent, confus.

Le regard bleu parcouru son environnement, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre où il se touvait. Il cligna des yeux et se sentit encore plus désorienté quand une douleur nouvelle s'éveilla dans le bas de son dos. _Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! _Un téléphone sonna.

Et continua de sonner.

_Ce n'est pas ma sonnerie, _pensa Naruto, de plus en plus perplexe. Puis le bras confortablement posé sur lui bougea et entra dans son champ de vision, ses yeux s'écarquillant à la vision de l'homme nu qui se leva et attrapa le téléphone qui continuait de sonner dans la poche d'une veste oubliée sur le sol.

« Hai, » murmura-t-il dans le portable, d'une voix endormie. Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent. « Aniki ? »

Naruto put aussitôt entendre une voix s'exciter à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis la chambre redevint calme. Le brun soupira.

« Désolé, aniki. Mais tu sais pertinemment que je ne voulais même pas y aller! » Une nouvelle slave de mots jaillirent de l'appareil. « Je sais, désolé d'être parti si tôt. Et sans te le dire. Quelque chose est arrivé. » Plus de protestations. Puis le corbeau roula des yeux. « Oui, aniki. Je suis désolé d'avoir déserté ta fête d'anniversaire. Je ne le ferai plus. »

_Fête d'anniversaire ? _Pensa Naruto. _Attends..._Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire les événements de la nuit précédente. Soudainement, tout lui revint et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. _Oh ouais, on a baisé! Une chaude, humide, intense et incroyable baise!_

_…_

_Attends, il a abandonné la fête d'anniversaire de son propre frère pour coucher avec moi ?! _Naruto s'assit lestement, le regrettant presque aussitôt face à la vague de douleur qui se diffusa comme une onde dans son dos. Les yeux sombres se tournèrent vers lui. Il était toujours au téléphone.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en signe d'ennui et interrompit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. » Aniki, j'ai des choses à faire. Comme tu l'as dit précédemment, je suis en retard. Je serai bientôt là. » Il raccrocha avant que l'autre homme ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit et se tourna vers le blond entièrement nu avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Naruto le fixa, ses yeux bleus toujours embrumés par la douleur._ «Qu'est ce que... »_

« T'es réveillé huh ? » soupira Sasuke, son cerveau toujours endormi. « Je dois y aller. Mon frère me prend la tête. »

« Je vois. » murmura Naruto, se massant la nuque. Sasuke le regarda un moment en ramassant sa chemise et sa veste toujours sur le sol et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Après une douche, il retourna rapidement dans la chambre, habillé, Naruto ayant passé ce moment à essayer d'appréhender la situation.

___Bon, je suppose que c'était vraiment seulement pour une nuit, __se dit il avec dépit. ____Pas exactement ____ce que je cherchais. _Naruto regarda l'éphèbe pénétrer dans la pièce et ramasser les vêtements du blond sur le sol, les lançant à ce dernier toujours étendu sur le lit.

« Tu vas finir par te lever ou quoi ? »

Naruto grogna. « Hey, tu devrais être plus gentil! »

« T'as déjà dit ça hier. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il attrapa sa veste et regarda dans ses poches alors que Sasuke faisait le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, saisissant finalement la clé de la chambre sur le sol où elle était tombé la nuit d'avant.

« La chambre est réservée jusqu'à midi, donc tu as encore quelques heures si tu veux. Juste, ne reste pas plus tard je ne paierai pas pour tes extras. »

« Mon Dieu, proche de ses sous, hein ? » Marmonna Naruto alors qu'il trouvait finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Sasuke l'ignora et plaça la clé sur la table à côté du lit où Naruto était toujours assis.

« N'oublie pas de rendre la clé quand tu t'en iras. » Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu pars déjà ? » demanda Naruto, le regardant.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, mon frère me prend la tête. Il veut que je rentre. » Il se tourna de nouveau vers la porte.

« Hey ! Sasuke... »

Sasuke se stoppa encore et se retourna à nouveau vers le blond, un sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation.

« Je...Euh...voulais juste te donner ça. » Il tendit une carte et Sasuke se rapprocha pour la prendre. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il réalisait que c'était une carte. « Tu sais, juste au cas où tu voudrais...j'sais pas, m'appeler, ou me voir, ou n'importe quoi. »

Sasuke le fixa, ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux bleus nerveux. « Tu travailles pour un magazine nature ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

Naruto haussa les épaules, se frottant la nuque nerveusement. « Je suis éditeur. C'est cool. »

Sasuke sourit et se pencha pour poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto, faisant s'arrondir les yeux bleus. « Peut-être. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et s'avança encore une fois.

« Peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'peut-être' ? C'est très bien ! Hey , teme ! » L'homme lui envoya un geste vague de la main sans se retourner, claquant la porte fermement derrière lui. Naruto soupira. Tout ça pour ça.

Précautionneusement il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, essayant d'étouffer les souvenirs de cette nuit qui l'envahissaient, un peu énervé par le sperme qu'il sentait couler entre ses deux jambes. Merde, on à oublié les capotes, pensa-t-il irrité alors qu'il se lavait.

Bientôt il fut habillé, encore émerveillé par la grandeur de la chambre que Sasuke avait réservé juste pour baiser. Il s'assura de ne rien avoir oublié, attrapant la clé sur la table et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers, son dos le faisant toujours souffrir, stressé de rentrer chez lui, et d'appeler, peut-être, Sakura. Ou peut-être allait-il juste se coucher.

Il déposa la clé de la chambre à la réception, héla un taxi devant l'hôtel et retourna à son appartement, se demandant brièvement si Kiba avait réussi à avoir la fille dont il lui avait la veille.

Bientôt, il se retrouva seul chez lui dans sa maison sombre, calme et bien ordonnée. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, son esprit ne cessant de se rejouer le film de cette nuit. Et alors qu'il glissait dans les bras de Morphée, une paire d'yeux sombres et sexy envahissait ses pensées.

* * *

Lundi fut bientôt là et Naruto pénétra dans l'immeuble où il travaillait. La douleur dans ses fesses avait diminuée au fil du week-end et il s'était finalement obligé d'arrêter de penser à sa nuit avec Sasuke. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, saluant d'un signe de tête distrait le réceptionniste et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où le magazine était installé.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur arrivé à son étage et traversa les bureaux, ignorant les regards dirigés sur ses fesses qu'il endurait depuis toujours. Après sa nuit avec Sasuke, être observé ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça. En fait, il était tellement immunisé contre tous les regards posés sur lui, qu'il ne remarqua pas Kiba se redresser quand il le vit, bondissant de son bureau pour le rattraper. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Sakura le regarder tandis que celle-ci discutait avec Yamanaka Ino près du distributeur d'eau. Et il ne remarqua pas Tsunade poser aussitôt sa coupe de saké quand elle l'aperçu entrer dans son bureau, parcourant les dix pas qui la séparaient du siens.

Il s'installa à son poste et se retrouva devant son ordinateur, prêt à travailler. Il s'était déjà installé confortablement quand sa porte s'ouvrit violemment et que Tsunade, Kiba et Sakura entrèrent, se jetant sur les chaises face à lui, trois paires d'yeux braquées sur le blond, attendant de tout savoir sur la nuit qu'il avait passé et sur l'homme avec qui il l'avait partagé.

Il soupira. Il les avait presque oubliés.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Et ben ? Raconte ! » Répondit Sakura en sautillant comme une puce. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout savoir. Elle avait été à deux doigts de l'appeler une douzaine de fois ce week-end pour avoir des détails, mais elle avait réussit à se contenir, bridant ses instincts de fan girls. C'était important après tout.

« Kiba, t'as réussi à avoir la fille dont tu me parlais ? » Demanda Naruto, essayant de gagner du temps. Kiba rougit et se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise, la même qu'il occupait deux semaines plus tôt quand il avait eu la ridicule idée de dire à Naruto de s'envoyer en l'air.

Il gratta son ses tatouages nerveusement. "Ouais, ben..J'ai eu son numéro. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil doré, un petit sourire glissant sur son visage. « C'est tout ? Après que tu m'avoir supplié pour avoir des capotes, tout ce que tu obtiens c'est son numéro ? »

« Hey, mec! Je t'ai dis qu'elle était du genre timide. Je peux pas espérer l'allonger juste comme ça. Merde, sérieusement ! »

« Tu semblais pourtant confiant. »

Il rougit de nouveau. « ouais, c'est sûr que toi vu la rapidité avec laquelle tu t'es barré ça a pas l'air trop dur de t'allonger. » marmonna Kiba, pas tout à fait ravi de se faire chambrer.

Naruto bondit de sa chaise, l'indignation et la colère inscrites sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Kiba prit une expression désolée, alors qu'il sentait sur lui des regards furieux venant des deux femmes qui l'entouraient.

« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas dire ça Fox Face ! »

Naruto souffla et se rassit et les deux femmes se calmèrent en reprenant leurs places.

« Bon gamin, donne nous des détails. »

« Bon dieu, qu'est ce qui va pas chez vous ? Vous voulez que je vous dise tout ? Comme...Comment je me sentais quand...Et quand il touchait ma...Et quand sa langue... » Naruto était tellement rouge qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Les yeux de Tsunade et Sakura s'ouvrirent en grand, imaginant la scène.

« Oui, bon, » Naruto se frotta l'arrière de la tête. "L'un dans l'autre,je ne pense pas que le plan ai marché. »

« Quoi ? T'as pas trouvé quelqu'un d'assez possessif ? Comment il s'appelait déjà? » demanda Tsunade.

« Uh...Uchiha Sasuke. »

Les trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement que Naruto fut surpris qu'ils ne sortent pas de leurs orbites.

« Uchiha...Sasuke ? » murmura Tsunade, fixant le petit crétin blond en face d'elle qui avait réussit à attraper quelqu'un de cette envergure.

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est un espèce de bâtard de toute façon. Pas que le sexe n'est pas été formidable. » Alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il disait, il rougit de plus belle.

« Naruto ! Comment tu t'y es pris pour séduire Uchiha Sasuke ? C'est quoi? Le mec le plus en vue de genre le Japon entier ! » Hurla Sakura. « Il ne s'est jamais donné la peine de s'intéresser à quelqu'un. C'est l'homme le plus désiré mais aussi le plus désintéressé de la planète ! Les gens disent qu'il est probablement encore vierge ! »

« Et bah plus maintenant! » répliqua Kiba narquoisement. « T'as visé haut, Fox face! »

« Euh, ben vous aviez dit riche, beau, puissant et possessif, » murmura Naruto

« Oui, bon, Uchiha remplit définitivement tous les critères. Je doute que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un de plus riche, beau et puissant que lui. A part son frère. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est probablement le plus gros bâtard possessif que la Terre ait amais portée. » ajouta Tsunade pensivement.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. « Donc si il remplit parfaitement toutes les conditions, pourquoi tu dis que ça n'a probablement pas marché Naruto ? »

«Moi je veux savoir comment tu t'y est pris pour draguer un gars comme ça!" questionna Kiba.

Naruto haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste fait ce que vous m'aviez dit de faire, j'ai secoué un peu mes fesses, il les regardait juste comme tout le monde le fait . »

« Putain, Naruto, tu as vraiment les fesses les plus baisables du monde, » murmura Sakura.

«Mais de toutes façons, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu autre chose là dedans qu'un coup d'un soir. Je lui ai donné ma carte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me revoir. »

Les trois restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant.

« Ben, » Dit Tsunade, songeuse, « Il peut avoir qui il veut. Je suppose que je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne voudrait pas d'un homme. Mais même, pourquoi quelqu'un ne voudrait pas d'un mignon petit blond comme Naruto ? Après tout, les fesses les plus sexy du monde... »

« Putain, mais arrêtez de dire ça ! » Il était vraiment perturbé d'entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Tsunade. Elle haussa les épaules et Naruto soupira avant d'enchîner « Je veux dire, avant, Je pensait que ça pourrait marcher. Quand on était sur le chemin pour aller à la chambre, cet espèce de pervers dans le couloir m'a touché les fesses et j'ai vraiment pensé que Sasuke-teme allait lui briser le bras. Il était effrayant. Et on avait encore rien fait, à part des baisers. »

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils et ajoutèrent ce détail à la liste mentale des choses sur lesquelles il faudrait revenir.

« Mais le matin il est juste parti, disant qu'il était en retard et que son frère lui prenait la tête. Et il a pris la carte que je lui ai donné. » Naruto soupira. « Je sais pas. »

« Tu voudrais le revoir ? » Demanda précautionneusement Sakura.

Naruto put sentir ses joues rougir. Sérieusement, pourquoi rougissait-t-il autant ? « Ben, Je veux dire...si il veut...Je dirais pas non, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Tu veux dire que ça te ferais rien qu'il possède ton petit cul ? » répliqua Kiba, un sourire satisfait traversant son visage.

Naruto grogna devant l'expression. « Peu-importe »

Kiba acquiesça, interprétant la réponse de Naruto comme un 'oui'. « Bon, » commença Kiba, « On va dire que les choses se sont pas trop mal passées. Enfin, au moins aussi bien que ça aurait put l'être. Tu as fait ta part, maintenant c'est juste une question de temps, pour voir si il revient. Il doit avoir la réputation de faire fuir tous les pervers. »

« Ouais, bon, je doute sérieusement qu'il revienne, » ajouta Naruto. Tout le monde le regarda, remarquant son air déprimé.

« Ben comme on te l'a dit, Uchiha Sasuke peut avoir n'importe qui. Et si il ne voit rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne. » ajouta Sakura. « Je ne sais pas Naruto. Je déteste de devoir dire ça, mais il semblerait que tu ais fais tout ça pour rien. Tu vas devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Naruto se rembrunit. « quelqu'un d'autre ? Quel genre de mec tu penses que je suis ? J'ai déjà marché dans votre plan débile! Je me suis fait sauter, et regarde ce qui est arrivé ! Rien du tout ! »

« Hey! Je dirais pas ça. » ajouta Kiba. « Tu as eu une bonne baise, de bons souvenirs, et maintenant ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème pour recommencer. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

« Je peux comprendre comment tu te sens, Naruto, mais si tu veux que tous ces pervers te laissent tranquille, tu vas devoirs faire quelques sacrifices. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché, et je sais que tu dois te sentir mal, surtout que c'était ta première fois mais...Naruto, je veux vraiment que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses être heureux. » ajouta gentiment Sakura. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda de manière implorante, espérant le réconforter. Personne n'aimait quand Naruto était triste. « Si ça n'a pas marché avec Uchiha Sasuke, tu dois juste te dire qu'il n'était pas le bon pour toi et tu devrais persévérer. N'abandonne pas! »

« Humph, ou bien je suppose que je devrais juste laisser tous ces pervers me baiser. »

Tsunade l'attrapa par dessus le bureau et le secoua.

« Sois pas stupide gamin, » tempêta-t-elle. « Si un seul de ces gars pose un doigts sur toi, je lui arrache le bras. Donc si un de ces idiots pose une autre partie de son corps sur toi, je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il perdra! »

Naruto et Kiba frissonnèrent de peur devant le regard de leur patronne et de ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Bon, je suppose que je te tiens au courant des événements où tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un de plus convenable? » Tsunade se leva et s'étira, retenant un bâillement. « Allez, retournez travailler ! Quant-à-moi, je vais aller faire une petite sieste. »

Roulant des yeux, Sakura et Kiba suivirent Tsunade hors du bureau, celle-ci envoyant un petit sourire à Naruto avant de sortir. Le blond soupira et se tourna vers son ordinateur, se mettant au travail.


	5. Surprises

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster, mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment, enfin ! La chapitre précédent à suscité beaucoup de réactions, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant :) Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en milieu de semaine prochaine ! Et encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review ! Sur ce, bonne lecture;)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Fan : **Ah je m'attendais à cette réaction ! Oui les amis de Naruto peuvent avoir l'air un peu limite dans le chapitre d'avant, mais en même temps ils ont pas tout à fait tord, je veux dire, à la base ils suivaient le plan, pour eux ca n'était que du sex, du coup, ce n'est pas qu'ils y attachent moins d'importance, mais c'est qu'ils s'en tiennent aux plan. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu cons, on est d'accord. Ils veulent le bien de leurs amis, faut les comprendre:) En tout cas je pense que ce chapitre va te soulagé (ou pas, j'attends tes réactions:p ) Merci pour ta review !

**Kawaii-sama** : J'aime ton auto-persuasion:p Tu vas avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre, alors je te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour ta review !

**Rawr** : Je te pardonne, pas de soucis:p je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant ! Merci pour ta review !

Merci également à **COCO91, saki-62, pauline** (deux fois merci à toi ducoup:p), **angel-944, loveyaoi-15, yuseiko-chan,** et** Kuy-Fitelia-Love13** pour le reviews et leurs encouragements :)

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède ni l'histoire ni les personnages, que la traduction.

**Warnings :** Angst (très léger), brun possessif.

_**Note de l'auteure :**__ C'est partie pour le chapitre suivant. Hehe, j'espère que vous aimerez, et merci pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews !_

**Note:** Merci à **Iru'kashi-san** pour sa correction :) !

**Sexy Ass**

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise**

Presque une semaine passa. On était maintenant jeudi, et Naruto était en plein milieu de sa pause déjeuner, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa semaine. Il sentait constamment son esprit revenir sur les événements de samedi dernier, à Sasuke et la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, et il gémit de désespoir. Il avait dû accepter le fait que l'homme l'ait oublié et qu'il n'était pas près de le revoir. Mais ça faisait quand même mal. Comme Sakura l'avait dit, c'était quand même sa première fois. Et son problème de harcèlement empirait de jour en jour. C'était comme si; après que Tsunade soit sorti de son bureau hurlant que la prochaine personne qu'elle prendrait à le peloter lui (ou n'importe qui d'autre) devrait apprendre à manger avec un tube; ils avaient prit cela comme un défi, et s'attelait à essayer de le faire le plus souvent et le plus discrètement possible. Comme dans l'ascenseur par exemple. Naruto s'était résolu à prendre les escaliers après toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé à se faire tripoter dans la cage en fer.

Il piocha dans son plat (qui n'était pas des ramen, grr) et regarda l'horloge. Il soupira. Encore une heure de passée.

« Naruto, » l'appela Sakura alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant lui à la table de la cafétéria de l'immeuble.

« Hey! Sakura-chan. Pourquoi t'es si en retard pour déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux. « Les articles de cette semaine vont me tuer. Honnêtement. J'ai dû passer tellement de coup de fils et hurler sur tellement de gens qu'ils vont finir par me rendre dingue. »

« Oh ? »

« C'est comme si tout le monde s'était passé le mot pour attendre la dernière seconde avant de me rendre leur travail. »

« C'est vraiment si mauvais ? » demanda Naruto. Il la regarda alors qu'elle entamait sa soupe. Il y jeta un œil, espérant que ce soit des ramens et qu'il puisse lui en piquer. Pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire. C'était bien une des seules personnes à lui rappeler combien son plat préféré était mauvais pour la santé.

« Horrible. C'est comme si personne ne travaillait. » Sakura était l'éditrice de la section floral du magazine. Naruto avait toujours pensé que ce poste lui allait comme un gant, ne portait-t-elle pas le nom d'une fleur après tout ?

« T'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à tout boucler à temps. Tous tes collègues sont aussi effrayés par toi que par Tsunade-baachan. » ajouta Naruto alors que Sakura riait.

« Ouais, je suppose que tu es dans le vrai. » elle lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur la sienne. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je sais que c'est dur, Naruto. Mais tu dois te remettre. Si quelqu'un peut supporter quelque chose comme ça, c'est bien toi. Et honnêtement, ce n'est rien comparé à ce par quoi tu es déjà passé. »

Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit doucement, puis plus franchement. « Hey! Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment ça c'était passé avec l'autre mec! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quel mec ? »

Son sourire changea pour devenir plus malicieux. « Tu sais? A la fête. Celui avec le costume vert ringard et des gros sourcils qui te suivait comme un petit chiot amoureux! »

Elle grimaça. « Tu veux dire Rock Lee? »

« Oh! Tu te souviens de son nom, hein ? » demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive. Elle lui donna une pichenette sur le nez.

« Je m'en souviens seulement parce que cette nuit aura probablement été la pire de toute ma vie. Ce mec ne voulait pas me lâcher. Finalement j'ai dû aller me cacher aux toilettes pour le semer. Mais quand j'ai essayé de sortir il était toujours là ! Honnêtement j'avais peur qu'il me suive jusqu'à chez moi. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle secoua la tête et continua. « Au début c'était bien, parce que je pensais qu'il s'en irait quand il comprendrait que je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Partir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis il m'a demandé de danser avec lui, et tu m'as dit que je devrais -au fait, je dois vraiment te frapper pour ça- et j'ai dû aller danser ! Il avait littéralement soudé sa main à la mienne ! » Naruto rit alors qu'elle avait l'air d'être plongée dans un gigantesque cauchemar.

« Donc, tu ne l'aimes pas du tout ? » demanda Naruto, retrouvant peu à peu son souffle.

« Et bien, je suppose que ce n'était pas si mal. Il était gentil. Et j'étais flattée quand même. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'étais ravissante. Ça fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de choses. »

« Aw! Mais Sakura-chan, je te le dis tout le temps ! »

Elle roula des yeux. « Oui, mais tu es gay. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. » Ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'homme aux yeux sombres. Sakura s'appuya sur la table et serra sa main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Naruto. »

« Heh! Si tu étais désolée, fallait pas être d'accord avec Kiba! Honnêtement, Kiba quoi ! Tu sais que tout ce qui vient de lui est voué au désastre ! »

« Oui, je me souviens de l'Université. Toutes les fois où j'ai dû vous sauver les fesses! » elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces souvenirs.

« Eh! C'était drôle ! » Il prit une fourchette de pâtes dans son assiette. Imitation de ramen.

« Donc tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Naruto la bouche pleine.

« Des attouchements. Je sais que Tsunade-san a effrayé quelques gars, mais plus de la moitié continue »

Naruto haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur son plat. « j'ai pas encore décidé. Je veux dire, je suppose que je vais devoir chercher quelqu'un d'autre... » il s'arrêta et réfléchit une minute. « Tu sais, » commença-t-il plus calmement, « J'ai remarqué quelque chose le week-end dernier. »

« Quoi ? » demanda gentiment Sakura, notant le ton sérieux du blond.

« Ma chambre est vraiment vide. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se sentait seul. Elle lui sourit comme une mère, pleine d'attention. « Naruto, je sais que tu vas trouver quelqu'un. C'est si facile de t'aimer. »

Il lui sourit et regarda l'heure. « Merde ! Je vais être en retard si je me dépêche pas. » Il jeta le reste de son repas et se leva, courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Chanceux comme il l'était, le temps qu'il y arrive plusieurs personnes attendaient devant et le fixèrent. Il remarqua parmis eux deux des hommes qui le pelotaient le plus souvent. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le lorgnaient déjà, échafaudant des plans pour pouvoir mettre la main sur son derrière.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, il se précipita au fond, son cul bien en sécurité plaqué contre la parois, ses mains précautionneusement placées sur son entrejambe. Il n'avait pas besoin que cette partie de son corps soit aussi prise pour cible. Se faire peloter les fesses en publique était déjà plus que suffisant.

Il attendit anxieusement alors que l'ascenseur s'élevait, s'arrêtant à chaque étage, laissant les gens aller et venir. Il remarqua que beaucoup d'entre eux semblaient le reconnaître comme le gars qui avait un cul d'enfer. Putain, il les détestait.

Arrivé à son étage, les portes s'ouvrirent et il se précipita à l'extérieur.

« Je peux vous aider ? » L'éphèbe aux yeux noirs se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole. Devant lui se tenait une personne blonde aux yeux bleus, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. Déjà, cette personne blonde était une femme. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi magnifiques que ceux de la personne qu'il était venu voir.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. On m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici. Son nom est Uzumaki Naruto, » répondit-il.

« Oh ? Oui, et bien, Naruto est en pause déjeuner. Je suis Yamanaka Ino, et serais heureuse de vous aider de toutes les manières possible. » Elle cligna des yeux devant l'homme. Il lui semblait vaguement familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vu. On n'oubliait pas quelqu'un d'aussi sexy.

« Quand va-t-il revenir ? »

« Hum, et bien, je pense que sa pause devrait bientôt se terminer, donc... » elle se tourna et lança un regard vers l'horloge au dessus de la cage d'escalier, notant qu'il était deux heures. « Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Bien. Je vais l'attendre. »

« Oh, et bien, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. » Elle papillonna des cils à nouveau, lui indiquant une chaise qui était normalement destinée aux gens qui venaient se faire interviewer ou aux invités du magazine. L'homme acquiesça brièvement et prit place, son manteau de très bonne facture plié sur son bras. « Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Thé ? Ou peut être...quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix séductrice.

Il leva un sourcil vers elle et répliqua. « Pas intéressé. Y a t il un autre chemin d'où Uzumaki puisse venir, ou il y a juste l'ascenseur ? »

Ino fronça le sourcils. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce mec? Pourquoi toutes ses questions sur Naruto ? « Et bien, » commença-t-elle, chassant ses pensées et se focalisant sur l'homme avec lequel elle flirtait, « dernièrement il à emprunté l'escalier, juste là. » elle désigna les doubles portes derrière elle avec marqué EXIT en lettres rouges.

L'homme acquiesça et se détourna d'elle, ses yeux voyageant entre les escaliers et la porte de l'ascenseur. Elle fronça les sourcils de plus belle. Pourquoi sa technique de drague ne marchait-elle pas ?

« Yamanaka ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Retourne travailler ! » lui hurla sa patronne. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt alors que l'autre femme approchait.

« Tsuande-san, j'étais juste en train d'aider ce visiteur... »

Les yeux de Tsunade se tournèrent vers l'homme qui l'observait déjà. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Uchiha Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se rappelait où elle avait déjà vu cet homme. En couverture des magazines, sa photo surmontée de titres le proclamant l'homme le plus riche, et le plus populaire du monde des affaires.

« Je suis ici pour voir quelqu'un. »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil curieusement. « Qui ? »

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

Tsunade cacha son sourire. _Et bien et bien. Peut être que ça n'a pas si mal marché finalement. _« Tu connais Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

« Nous ...avons fait connaissance, oui. » Son expression vacilla l'espace d'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour que Tsunade ne le remarque.

_Tu parles que vous vous connaissez._ « Sa pause déjeuner est bientôt finie . Je suis sûre qu'il devrait arriver bientôt. »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête et ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur l'entrée des escaliers.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent, quelques personnes descendant à l'étage des bureaux du magazine. Le premier à jaillir était blond et serrait fébrilement sa veste contre lui alors qu'il se précipitait à l'extérieur de la cage de métal.

Ce que Naruto remarqua en premier fut Tsunade, se tenant vers la réception avec une expression amusée, une main posée nonchalamment sur la hanche. Sa première pensée fut _Oh non, je suis en retard. Elle va me tuer._ Toute autre pensée fut chassée brusquement de son esprit quand, dans la vague des hommes qui descendaient de l'ascenseur, une main sortie de nul part attrapa fermement ses fesses si tentantes laissées sans protection, le faisant sursauter brusquement.

Il grogna et se tendit durement vers l'avant, tentant de s'éloigner instinctivement de la main fautive. Et occupé comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas le regard sombre du bel Uchiha s'écarquiller en voyant une main saisir le postérieur du blond, _sa _propriété. Bondissant sur ses pieds, blouson oublié, il attrapa le bras offenseur et le tordit. Un cri de douleur retentit et Naruto se retourna, ses yeux rencontrant une paire d'obsidienne familière.

« S-Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il, perdu. Après presque une semaine, après avoir abandonné l'idée que Sasuke ne vienne le réclamer, il était là, son regard noir fermement en place sur son beau visage alors qu'il tordait le bras d'un sombre inconnu jusqu'à presque le casser.

Tsunade se précipita vers l'homme, que l'Uchiha tenait toujours fermement, et le repoussa entre les portes de l'ascenseur avant que celles-ci ne se referment. Puis elle hurla assez fort pour que tout l'immeuble entende distinctement :

« T'es viré ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.


	6. At Work

**Note de la Traductrice :** Pardon pour cette longue absence ! J'ai eu pas mal de problèmes techniques, puis la fin des examens, le début des vacances et bon j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, mais je ne vous oublis pas ;) Sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 6 !

Merci énormément à Zoemitzuko, Saki, Akarisnape, COCO91, kitsune, Kyu-Fitelia-love13, Misew, BIGGAROW, Fan, Yel'z, Lu, sakuraetsasuke, BlackCerise, deidei94, loveyaoi-15, sylnodel, angel-944, Reboyama, lovelessnaru-chan, caprice75 et CrisTatoou pour leurs reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisirs à lire et c'est pour vous que je traduis cette fiction, ça me fait donc énormément plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaît ! Alors merci (je suis désolé de ne pas faire de réponses détaillées cette fois,mais je n'ai qu'un accès limité à internet pour le moment, je vous promet de répondre les prochaines fois!)

**Note de l'auteure : **_Mwahaha un autre chapitre de posté ! Pour tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter, vous êtes absolument géniaux. Ça me donne la force de continuer, donc voilà je vous présente le nouveau chapitre en espérant avoir encore plus de vos super encouragements. Oh et désolé, le dernier chapitre était plutôt court ! Enfin peut importe, profitez !_

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède ni l'histoire, ni Naruto.

**Warning : **Cochonneries, maladresse, et Sasuke possessif !

**Note :** Merci à **Iru'kashi-san** pour sa correction :) !

* * *

**Sexy Ass**

**Chapitre 6 : At Work**

Naruto s'agitait sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter alors que Sasuke était assis en face de lui, n'ayant pas l'air de se décider à prendre la parole.

« Donc...euh, Sasuke...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux passant du visage du brun à son bureau.

Silence.

« Uh... » Honnêtement, si ce type ne disait rien, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

« Tu m'as donné ta carte. »

Naruto le dévisagea, le regard pétillant et savoura le fait que le bâtard se mette enfin à parler. « Yup. » Le silence reprit ses droits. Son sourire se fana lentement. « Euh...donc... »

Sasuke s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, jetant un regard circulaire sur le petit bureau. Son manteau reposait une fois de plus sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux revenaient se poser sur Naruto, qui remuait toujours nerveusement. Le blond commença à taper ses doigts sur le bureau, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence oppressant. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et se tortilla sur son siège alors que les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha se perdait vers la fenêtre du bureau derrière le blond.

Ce dernier était pensif. Le corbeau était juste aussi beau que le matin où ils s'étaient séparés dans cette chambre d'hôtel. _Bon, hein. Bie__n-sûr__ qu'il l'était, idiot._ Se dit Naruto. Il sursauta quand il réalisa soudain que trois personnes étaient plaqués contre le mur vitré de son bureau dont la porte était fermée. Deux femmes – une avec des cheveux roses, une avec de longs cheveux blonds- et un homme avec des tatouages triangulaires sur les joues et un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. _Qu'e__st-ce __que... ?!_

Apparemment, Sakura s'était dépêchée de finir son repas, Ino lui ayant probablement dit qu'un éphèbe demandait après le petit blond. Celle-ci était présentement debout devant le bureau de son collègue, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle lorgnait sur l'homme magnifique avec lequel son ami avait couché. Tsunade avait un rictus satisfait collé au visage, ne laissant aucun doute sur la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour son gamin face à l'homme qu'il avait réussi a attraper. Et Kiba...eh bien, il abordait un sourire diabolique alors qu'il envoyait un clin d'œil complice à Naruto, brandissant fièrement son pouce vers le haut.

___Et merde,_ grogna le blond intérieurement_. ____Merci mon Dieu, Sasuke ne les a pas encore remarqué._

Le corbeau, pour sa part, les avaient bien remarqués, mais avait choisi d'ignorer les personnes sournoises qui les épiaient. Le rougissement qui s'empara du blond quand il les aperçus confirma qu'il avait eu une bonne idée de garder ce fait pour lui.

Naruto retourna son attention sur Sasuke, qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. « Donc,...Tu sais, J'ai du travail qui m'attend. Si tu n'es pas venu ici dans un but précis... »

« Tu m'as donné ta carte. »

Naruto se senti à deux doigts de craquer. A la place, il se racla la gorge et dit « Oui, je l'ai fait. »

« Tu m'as dit de passer te voir. Alors je suis là. Je te vois. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche. Une pensée soudaine traversa son esprit alors qu'il se souvenait du moment où il avait donné sa carte à l'Uchiha. ___Atte____nds...C'était ça que ____voulais dire le 'peut être' ? Putain ! _« Donc tu...euh...tu... » Il se frotta la tête.

Sasuke laissa son regard glisser vers sur l'autre homme, un air légèrement amusé sur le visage alors que Naruto s'emmêlait avec ses propres mot, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire tandis qu'il clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, montrant sa confusion. Finalement, les yeux bleus et brillants se focalisèrent sur lui alors qu'il murmura« Donc ça n'était pas un coup d'un soir ? »

L'autre cligna des yeux. « Je suppose que non. »

Les orbes bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce qui était en soi assez révélateur sachant que d'habitude ce dernier ne savait pas se taire.

L'Uchiha se réajusta sur son siège avant de finalement engager la conversation. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Quand cet... » Il marqua une pause pour essayer de ne pas laisser de mots inappropriés sortir de sa bouche, « Homme t'as...touché...est-ce que ça arrive...souvent ? » Il ne voulait pas perdre son calme si tôt dans la conversation, il essayait de choisir ses mots avec précaution. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la fureur sous-jacente contenue dans sa voix.

Naruto soupira et remua sur sa chaise. « Humph, tu n'as pas idée. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent. « Quoi ? »

Soudainement , Naruto n'était plus si fière de son plan. Par l'Enfer, l'avait-il déjà été ? Utiliser l'Uchiha pour sauver ses fesses...Le blond regarda le brun et vit la colère teintée ses traits.

Il se tendit soudainement alors qu'une pensée atteignait son pauvre cerveaux. Il aimait vraiment, vraiment l'homme brun.

« Et bien..je veux dire, je suis plus ou moins habitué à ça. » Souffla-t-il. « On me dit que j'ai un cul 'plus que baisable' depuis que j'ai commencé l'Université. C'est juste que le harcèlement... » Naruto soupira et se réajusta sur sa chaise, les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha toujours fixés sur lui. « C'est...un peu plus récent. Pas que ce ne soit...jamais arrivé avant...mais maintenant...ça devient juste un peu...hors de contrôle. »

« Et personne n'a essayé de faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça s'arrête ? Tu ne leur as jamais dis d'arrêter ? Que tu n'aimais pas ça ? »

« Bien-sûr que si ! » Cria Naruto d'indignation. « Tu penses que j'aime sentir leurs mains dégoûtantes sur moi ? C'est exaspérant ! »

« Tu devrais leur briser les doigts. »

Naruto pouffa. « Si je pouvais, je le ferais. Mais ça arrive le plus souvent au travail, ou même dans le train. Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits où on peut partir tranquillement après avoir briser le bras de quelqu'un. » Un sourcil sombre se leva alors que l'Uchiha regardait le blond boudeur.

« Et ta patronne ? Elle ne peut rien faire ? »

« Elle a essayé. Tsunade-baachan, quand elle a su pour la première fois il y a deux semaines, elle s'est postée au milieu de l'étage pour hurler pendant une bonne heure. Et elle était un peu soûle, donc ça a effrayer les gens pour quelques jours, mais après ça a recommencé. Peu importe combien de temps elle les menaces, ces porcs s'en fichent. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent de nouveau.

« C'est vraiment pénible tu sais. Je ne peux même pas sortir un moment. Ils me mâtent quand je vais jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sur le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau, quand je vais aux toilettes -tu sais, je ne peux même pas y aller sans que Kiba garde un œil sur ces pervers ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien c'est frustrant ? C'est comme s'ils profitaient de chaque chance qui se présentait, pour lorgner et toucher. Et je peux voir la lueur dans leurs yeux, comme s'ils acceptaient l'invitation de me baiser. »

Les yeux bleus se détournèrent de Sasuke, se focalisant sur ses mains croisées, posées sur le bureau.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Même les trois idiots prostrés derrière la porte ne firent pas un mouvement, leurs yeux braqués sur l'homme brun, attendant son prochain mouvement. C'était ça. Tout dépendait de lui à présent.

Finalement, il prit la parole. « Tu n'as jamais...été avec quelqu'un...sauf moi... » Sa voix était contenue, maîtrisée.

Naruto approuva.

« Donc ça veut dire...Si ça te dérange tellement d'être touché, pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que tu as... »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande si directement. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse pour trouver une explication. Est-ce que Sasuke accepterait la vérité ? Ou devrait-il mentir ? Il pouvait juste dire que le corbeau lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Que personne ne le peloterait plus avec lui, mais le brun...

Les yeux bleus tentèrent un regard vers ceux sombres et si sérieux. Naruto déglutit et soupira. « Quand je t'ai vu...je veux dire, je suis pas vraiment 'facile', pas du tout même. J'ai toujours souhaité pouvoir castrer tous les pervers qui me lorgnaient. Mais quand...quand on s'est rencontré...je..j'ai vraiment voulu... » Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua. « Je voulais vraiment que tu me touches. » Naruto put sentir un nouveau rougissement envahir ses joues.

Sasuke le regarda avec attention. Il bougea légèrement sur son siège, mais ne dit rien.

Naruto se massa la nuque et continua. « Et...et puis...j'ai pensé, le vouloir est différent que de, tu sais...juste être tripoté tout le temps. Et...et j'ai pensé, peut-être...peut-être que s'il y avait quelqu'un..si j'avais quelqu'un...peut-être que je ne serais pas effrayé tout le temps d'aller travailler. » La voix de Naruto diminua doucement. Les trois à la porte se collèrent un peu plus contre celle-ci.

Les yeux de Sasuke continuèrent de scanner le blond, voulant qu'il en dise plus, mais celui-ci restait silencieux, et au lieu de fixer le brun, son regard se focalisa à son tour sur quelque chose à travers la fenêtre.

Le corbeau tomba dans une contemplation silencieuse, songeant aux mots que le blond venait de lui confier, et se rappelant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés. Son visage resta impassible, ses yeux sombres étant la seule indication de sa réflexion intérieure.

Les trois à l'extérieur continuaient de suivre la scène, n'osant plus respirer, espérant que le plan marchait et que le crétin blond n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air.

SoudainementSasuke se leva. Son action prit tout le monde par surprise les trois appuyés sur la porte se dégageant prestement. Naruto fixa son regard bleu sur l'homme.

Celui-ci vint rapidement au coté du blond et le saisit par le bras avant de le lever et de le traîner jusqu'à la porte, son manteau toujours dans la main, les trois idiots essayant de déguerpir du couloir avant de se faire attraper. Il les ignora.

« Hey !..euh...Sasuke, qu'est-ce que..Où est-ce que tu m'enmèèèènes... » gémit Naruto alors qu'il était tracté vers la porte et poussé au milieu de l'étage et de l'agitation. Le blond tenta un coup de d'œil vers le corbeau, seulement pour voir ses sourcils froncer alors qu'il jetait un regard noir aux gens du magazine. La pièce devint de plus en plus silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que chacun soit fixé sur les deux hommes et les trois insignifiantes personnes qui tentaient de se cacher les unes derrières les autres étalées sur le sol.

Une fois de plus Sasuke scanna les bureau, remarquant que tous les yeux étaient soit tournés vers lui (surtout les femmes, essayant de capturer son attention) ou sur Naruto (surtout les hommes, espérant avoir la chance de voir ses fesses de nouveau). Le brun grogna, la pièce entière se figea. Puis il se tourna vers Naruto et l'embrassa durement, le blond s'agitant pendant un moment avant que la langue de Sasuke ne force le passage de ses lèvres. Il se figea, avant de lui rendre son baiser et de venir enrouler ses bras fermement autour des épaules larges.

Il s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent à cause du manque d'air. Alors que Naruto luttait pour reprendre sa respiration, l'Uchiha se tourna vers le personnel abasourdit et grogna deux mots. « A moi ! »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Sasuke le poussa en avant, fusillant du regard chaque homme le long du chemin qui avait encore le courage d'essayer de capter une image des fesses de son blond, les yeux noirs brûlant comme une promesse de mort.

L'Uchiha ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt, donc Naruto se laissa juste traîner, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve soudainement projeté dans une salle dont l'entrée était ouverte. Il chancela à l'intérieur alors que la lourde porte en bois se referma derrière lui, s'arrêtant seulement dans son élan quand ses jambes rencontrèrent une table. Légèrement étourdit, il cligna des yeux et essaya d'observer la pièce afin de savoir exactement où le corbeau l'avait emmené.

Il finit par retrouver ses marques, remarquant qu'ils étaient dans une salle de conférence qu'il avait déjà visité quelques fois, la plupart du temps quand Tsunade avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Il regarda l'Uchiha qui se tenait encore contre la porte. Appuyé contre, les bras croisés et un froncement de sourcil froissant son joli visage.

« Euh... » commença Naruto, se frottant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement. « Y a-t-il..euh,...une raison précise pour laquelle tu m'as amené là ? Parce que j'ai toujours du travail qui m'attend. »

Après un silence, Sasuke s'avança vers lui, diminuant doucement la distance qui les séparait, puis pressa Naruto contre le rebord de la table.

« S-Sasuke ? »

Les yeux sombres plongèrent dans les bleus alors que l'Uchiha s'avançait jusqu'à capturer les lèvres bégayantes. Naruto se figea un instant, puis se laissa aller au baiser, profitant pleinement de la sensation des lèvres du corbeau contre les siennes, de cette langue chaude et humide frôlant sa lèvre inférieure. Totalement immergé, Naruto remarqua à peine que le brun le saisissait par les hanches et le surélevait juste assez pour qu'il soit assit sur la surface fraîche et dure.

Il frissonna à la sensation froide, mais son esprit se focalisa de nouveau sur la langue qui forçait la barrière de ses lèvres, libérant un gémissement alors que le muscle mouillé caressait le sien. Ses bras se joignirent et s'accrochèrent autour de l'homme face à lui, leurs corps pressés le plus possible alors que Sasuke le tirait plus proche de lui, les jambes du blond s'enroulant autour des hanches du corbeau pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient et que les mains de l'Uchiha voyageaient sur le corps ferme du blond.

Les lèvres relâchèrent celles purpurines, parcourant son visage et descendant dons son cou, faisant haleter Naruto alors qu'il se sentait devenir de plus en plus dur. Les mains de Sasuke s'attaquèrent à sa chemise et glissèrent dessous, traçant doucement un chemin du dos aux tétons pointés. Naruto gémit sous la sensation, inclinant la tête en arrière pour que Sasuke puisse s'aventurer plus loin sur son cou, suçant et mordant la chaire, laissant de nombreuses marques qui prouveraient que le blond lui appartenait. Ses mains s'éloignèrent ensuite de la chair chaude et commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise, la retirant avant d'enlever la sienne, faisant en sorte que leurs torses se rencontrent, les mains tannées retournant s'accrocher aux épaules pâles.

Cette bouche si douée pour tourmenter sa peau continua sa mission, laissant le plus de marque possible, la langue du brun émergeant de temps en temps pour lécher les ecchymoses alors que ses mains retournaient titiller les petits mamelons, les pressant. Naruto déglutit et essaya de contrôler son excitation montante. Son partenaire cependant ne semblait vraiment pas coopératif alors qu'il se reculait légèrement et posait une de ses mains caressante sur la virilité de Naruto, la pressant par dessus le pantalon. Le blond était pantelant, s'agrippant plus férocement à Sasuke, la sueur commençant à perler de son front.

Le brun bougea encore ses lèvres, écrasant celles déjà meurtries. Une main se plaça sur la hanche du blond pendant que l'autre glissait sur le bouton du pantalon, l'enlevant tandis que Naruto se retenait à son amant qui le souleva légèrement de sur la table afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Il vira les chaussures quand il les rencontra en chemin, laissant le pantalon pendre au bout d'une jambe. Naruto gémit fortement quand son derrière rencontra la surface froide de la table, mais la bouche de Sasuke était de nouveau sur lui, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard le brun frottait son érection contre celle dure de son compagnon. Le blond gémit et haleta plus fort, essayant de garder la tête froide face aux sensations que Sasuke faisait naître aussi facilement en lui. Abandonnant, il ferma les yeux, laissant ses sens prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Et ainsi Sasuke disposa du blond pantelant comme il le souhaitait et il retourna embrasser son cou et plus bas, sa bouche se posant sur un téton qu'il suça durement. Naruto laissa libre cours aux gémissements qu'il étouffait, les retenir usant beaucoup trop d'énergie qui pourrait être utilisé d'une (meilleure) autre façon, tel que s'emparer de l'érection de Sasuke qu'il sentait contre son ventre, alors que celui-ci la pressait entre les jambes du blond.

Naruto haletait alors que la bouche du brun continuait sa course plus bas. Le corbeau se recula soudainement de la prise du blond, s'agenouilla sur le sol, et avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses esprits, enroula fermement sa bouche autour du membre du blond, le faisant couiner de surprise et de plaisir. Les mains tannées tracèrent un chemin dans les épais cheveux noirs alors qu'il commençait à sucer gentiment la longueur dure, lui envoyant une myriade de frissons dans le corps.

« Sa-Sasuke, » haleta Naruto alors qu'il tirait sur les doux cheveux noirs, perdant le contrôle de ses hanches et luttant pour ne pas s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de cette caverne chaude et humide. Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et il se résigna, s'accrochant désespérément aux cheveux dans ses mains et resserrant ses jambes autour du corbeau alors que cette bouche continuait de voyager sur son membre palpitant.

Le blond déglutit alors qu'il se sentait avalé plus loin dans cette bouche exquise, la langue merveilleuse parcourant et titillant tous ses points sensibles. Il laissa échapper un cri aigu tandis que la langue glissait sur la petite fente sur l'extrémité de son sexe, et fut sûr qu'il allait venir. Le sentant, le corbeau retira sa bouche de l'érection, un filet de salive le reliant toujours à ses lèvres. Naruto regarda avec de grands yeux la vision sexy qu'il lui envoyait et vint durement.

Sasuke sourit et se replaça devant le blond qui ouvraient des yeux bleus vitreux, reprenant pied. Les mains pâles tracèrent un chemin jusqu'au membre à semi érigé du blond et s'attelèrent à le ramener doucement à la vie.

« Tu, » Naruto fit une pause et déglutit difficilement, la voix rauque. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser retourner travailler aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

Le sourire s'agrandit, et le corbeau se recolla au blond, leurs lèvres se touchant presque, le taquinant. « Non, je ne crois pas. », murmura l'Uchiha d'une voix basse et rauque.

Naruto se sentit redevenir dur juste au son de cette voix.

Le brun fit une pause et se dégagea du blond, ramassant son blouson sur le sol où il était tombé durant leurs précédentes activités. Il fouilla les poches rapidement et en sortit un petit tube, puis retourna à sa place devant le blond. Un des sourcils de Naruto se haussa. « Equipé ? » murmura-t-il.

Le corbeau l'embrassa, chastement, mais un peu brusquement. « Bien-sûr, » souffla-t-il. « Tu pensais que je venais _seulement _pour te voir ? »

Naruto déglutit. Vraiment, si cet homme continuait de le regarder comme ça, s'il continuait de lui parler comme ça, le blond ne serait jamais en mesure de se débarrasser de son érection, peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il le ferait jouir. (et vu comment les choses étaient parties, ça signifiait beaucoup.)

Le corbeau ouvrit lentement le tube et pressa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il les frotta ensemble calmement, presque paresseusement, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde et pas un blond sexy devant lui, attendant qu'il se mette au travail. Il pencha la tête vers le-dit blond, un rictus sournois et sexy au visage alors qu'il se rapprochait, un pas désespérément lent après l'autre. Naruto déglutit de nouveau devant le jeu du brun.

Finalement l'Uchiha fut devant lui, une main enduite de la substance claire, l'autre tenant toujours le petit tube. Sa main lubrifiée avança délibérément, les yeux bleus fixés sur elle alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les jambes du blond jusqu'à frôler son entrée. Les yeux se fermèrent lorsque finalement un doigt profana son entrée, un gémissement s'échappant d'entre ses douces lèvres sous la sensation froide de se doigt poussant à l'intérieur de lui. Il tendit le bras, attrapant l'autre main du brun alors qu'un autre doigt le pénétrait, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin de l'étirer.

« S-Sasuke, » haleta Naruto alors que ses doigts se mouvaient à l'intérieur de lui, lui rappelant la dernière fois, même pas une semaine plus tôt, lorsque ce même homme l'avait possédé pour la première fois -la manière dont il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui- et Naruto ne put retenir le souvenir de l'intense plaisir, pressé qu'il ne s'empare de lui à nouveau. De plus en plus impatient, il s'empala lui même sur les doigts, faisant s'écarquiller le regard sombre de surprise tandis que le blond commençait à se masturber lui-même sur ces deux appendices. Sasuke sourit, insérant un troisième doigt.

Il regarda, amusé sa main bouger, détendant le blond. Naruto couina alors que le brun l'enleva soudainement.

« Sasuke, » souffla le blond tandis qu'il ouvrait ses orbes bleus embrumés et les braqua sur le corbeau. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de déglutir de façon audible alors que les yeux remplit de luxure le fixaient, il mit ses gestes lents de côtés, déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon et ouvrant la fermeture éclaire. Il le poussa à ses pieds rapidement, libérant son membre palpitant et dur, du pré-sperme suintant sous le besoin de se glisser dans le blond. Il pressa le tube de lubrifiant dans sa main, un surplus de liquide l'envahissant et le jeta plus loin, ne se souciant pas d'où il atterrissait. Il enduit son sexe, frissonnant au contact de la substance froide contre son membre chaud, puis se dépêcha de se dégager de son vêtement. Son corps se pressa contre celui couvert de sueur du blond, Naruto entourant la taille du brun avec ses jambes, le positionnant devant son entrée, et poussa fermement dans le trou serré.

Celui-ci cria alors que Sasuke le pénétrait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau du corbeau. Les mains pâles enserrèrent les hanches de Naruto alors qu'il se retirait lentement, puis amorça un mouvement en avant à l'intérieur du blond, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il sentait l'extase d'être dans la chaleur de Naruto l'envahir. Il grogna en se rengainant, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'il venait heurter la prostate du blond.

« Sasuke, plus fort, » alors que le brun allait et venait à l'intérieur de lui fermement, le sentant encore et encore, envoyant ses intoxicantes pulsations de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il bougea de façon erratique, durement, prenant le blond profondément, et Naruto put se sentir décoller alors que Sasuke y allait de plus en plus fort, attrapant soudainement l'érection du blond et la pompant au rythme de son membre en lui.

Encore et encore le plus petit gémissait et haletait, essayant de respirer alors que le plaisir continuait de le parcourir, cette boule de chaleur dans son ventre s'intensifiant à chaque fois que le brun le pilonnait. A la fin, tout explosa alors que la respiration du blond se coupait et qu'il vint violemment entre eux, le nom de Sasuke retentissant dans un puissant murmure.

Il s'effondra sur les épaules larges alors que le corbeau était pris dans son propre orgasme, haletant et grognant alors qu'il se libérait. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre les cheveux dorés trempés de sueur alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre sa respiration.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, essayant de reprendre pieds, le corps vidé de toute énergie, le brun juste capable de tenir sur ses jambes (après tout, un Uchiha ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, même après une baise extraordinaire avec un blond incroyablement sexy et bruyant). Sasuke sourit pour lui-même devant ses pensées, se souvenant de combien son blond était bruyant, et combien il aimait le prendre pour le faire crier. Oui, c'était vraiment bon.

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, les seuls sons résonnant dans la grande salle de conférence étant ceux de leurs respirations chaotiques.

Jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant ne se fasse entendre bien-sûr.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent à ce son et Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers l'intrus. Tsunade se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un rictus collé au visage, les sourcils haussés en signe d'amusement alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la position des deux hommes (Sasuke ne s'étant pas encore retiré du blond).

La blonde se racla la gorge. « Si vous pouviez finir rapidement, nous avons une réunion ici dans dix minutes. Et bien que ça ne me dérange pas » son visage se fendit d'un sourire pervers, « je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment les autres vont le prendre. »

« Gahh, Tsunade-baba ! » cria Naruto, ou du moins essaya, sa voix toujours rauque après l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre.

Tsunade ferma la porte en riant.

* * *

Voilà! J''attends vos impressions :) le chapitre 7 devrais arriver plus vite (enfin normalement!)


End file.
